


My Prince Charming

by orphanaccount80231



Series: Magnus and Alec - Disney Version [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fantasy, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Snow White - Freeform, True Love, alec is snow white, magnus is prince charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphanaccount80231/pseuds/orphanaccount80231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander (Alec) Lightwood is the Prince of Alicante... at least, he was until his evil stepmother Camille Belcourt attempted to murder the young prince. Now, Alexander lives with seven dwarfs in a tiny cottage outside of Alicante. Every night Alexander thinks of the one person he cannot have: Magnus Bane of Brooklyn. For a man to love another man is punishable in Alicante by immediate death. </p><p>Magnus believes the young boy is dead, and agrees to marry the Evil Queen even though his heart belongs to another. Alec must either fight for his one true love and his throne... or lose the one person he knows is his one true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Love's First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has been keeping up-to-date with the Shadowhunters TV casting, then everyone will know that Matthew is pretty much Snow White. I've wanted to make a Snow White!Malec AU fan fiction for so long, and now I finally have a good enough reason to.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not simply duplicating the plot of the Snow White fairytale or novel. I am putting my own twist onto it that hopefully you all will enjoy. I do not own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

_Once upon a time in the faraway kingdom of Alicante, the queen sat staring out her bedroom windows, her eyes fixed on the falling snowdrops that covered the Lightwood castle. As queen Maryse gazed at the snow drops and pressed a warm hand to her round baby bump, she smiled at the image of a bouncing baby in her arms: smiling and happy and carefree like all other children. A raven flew past the window; its gaze was friendly and welcoming to Queen Maryse. The window’s wooden frame was as black as ebony, the queen reached to close the window as the cold breeze started to set, her index finger pricked on a loose nail. “Oh, how I wish for my child to have skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony.”_

Several weeks after Queen Maryse was blessed with a baby son with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony just like the queen envisioned. The king and queen referred to the baby as Alexander, or Alec for short. Queen Maryse died as Alec was only a few moments old.

As Prince Alec grew older, his father took on a new wife: Camille Belcourt. She was a beautiful woman, but she was manipulating and conniving, and she knew how to use it to her advantage. Alec was fifteen when King Robert died, the Queen forced him to work as a scullery servant and surrender any freedom he had.

Every day, the evil Queen Camille would stand in front of her prized magic mirror, looked at her reflection, and asked: “Magic mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?”

To which, the Mirror would say, “There is no competition, my Queen. You are the fairest one of them all.”

The Evil Queen still was threatened by Prince Alec’s beauty he inherited from his mother: his snow-white complexion, red lips, and black hair were no match for her glass-green eyes. She observed him during his childhood: his skills with a bow and arrow, his nurturing nature, and adoration for everyone in Alicante worried Queen Camille. Alec demonstrated strong leadership qualities as a mere infant, while King Robert was alive; Alec was next in line to be king, but there was one thing that stopped him.

 

_“Alicante will not accept a King who will never have a Queen, naïve Alexander,” Camille sneered. “Your choice will disgrace the Lightwood name and the Alicante monarchy, and we cannot have that, can we?”_

_Alec shook his head. “No, my Queen.”_

_“Oh, Alexander, there is no need to fret my child.” Camille sat back down on her throne, her eyes not leaving Alec’s. “If your father – May God bless his soul – found out, then he would have struck a sword right through your heart. I, however, am prepared to give you a choice: you can either spend the rest of your days here, in the castle, working as a servant… or I could do what your father would have done.”_

_“My father would have wanted me to be King.”_

_“Your father would not be happy with the way you choose to live your life, Alexander. I am trying to protect you and the Lightwood bloodline. How will you ever bear a child?”_

_Alec didn’t speak. He did not know how to respond, it was impossible for him to bear a child with Lightwood blood running through its veins. “I am more of a Lightwood than you shall ever be!” He regretted those words the second he spoke them._

_Camille twirled a strand of her blond hair; her eyes were now daggers as she looked at Alec. The little boy was not so easy to manipulate now as he was several years ago. “You are very lucky that I am a caring ruler, Alexander._ I _could never kill you. I am the only mother you have ever known, and you are the closest thing to a child I will ever have, can you not see I am trying to protect you from the bad people?”_

 

Alec was only permitted to wear rags. All of his prince clothes were thrown in a fire the day he begged Camille not to kill him. He slept and worked in the same ragged old shirt and dark brown pants every single day. He couldn’t complain: they kept him warm in the never-ending winter and felt soft on his skin. If Alec did not have the company of the friendly birds then the day would be boring and uneventful. The friendly doves and robins would chirp merry tunes, in which Alec would make up lyrics to cheer himself up. As he scrubbed the steps of the castle’s main staircase, a tiny robin flew onto his finger.

“Hello, friend.” Alec beamed at the tiny creature. Its wings were a bright orange color that reminded him of rare sunsets. “My, my, there are a lot of you here today.” Various species of birds rested on the nearby trees, some of the birds he had given names to, and near the ragged prince. Alec guided the robin gently onto an accompanying tree branch with other watching animals. He was as tall as the tree which housed so many of his wide life companions (he didn’t have many human companions).

Alec grabbed the empty bucket and made his way to the wishing well, all of the birds followed him with every single step he took. “This is a wishing well.” He tied the empty bucket to the string, using extra caution as he lowered it into the wishing well. “Many people come here to make wishes that they want to come true. Sometimes they do, but it depends on how bad you want it.”

One of the doves cooed, and Alec imagined he asked, “W _hat would you wish for?”_

He smiled at the dove. “I would like to see my birth mother. I don’t remember anything about her: she died when I was only moments old. My dad would tell me stories about her and that I look a lot like her. She must have been a very beautiful woman.” He pulled the empty bucket up again and untied the string. “Camille is the closest thing I know to a mother… she tries her best, but she is focusing on running Alicante. It can be very stressful.”

The birds nodded, each made coos towards Alec as he spoke. “My father always said that if you make a wish into a well and it echoes then your wish will come true.”

 _Make a wish, it may come true,_ He leaned closer to the wishing well with a small grin on his face. “I wish that one day I’ll find my one true love.” He knew it would be practically impossible to find another man to love him; all he could offer someone was companionship and good conversation skills. His words echoed seconds later as he spoke them. _It may come true._ “Someone of my own.” The image of a tall, dark and handsome prince popped into his mind, someone who Alec could never get even in his wildest imaginations. _But that won’t happen,_ he thought to himself.

Alec stepped away from the wishing well, his eyes were wide and alert as he glanced at the person in front of him: he was handsome, undeniably handsome with exotic Asian features, golden-green eyes, and a heart-breaking smile. Alec turned 17 shades redder without even attempting to. “My apologies, Darling. I just had to see the face behind the most beautiful voices I have ever heard.” The gentleman turned his head towards the wishing well. “Making a wish?”

Alec tried to speak but no words came out.

“Cat got your tongue?”

A small smirk crept up on Alec’s face; he realized the gentleman’s eyes resembled a cat’s. The cat-eyed man seemed to take his breath away.

“I’ve never seen _you_ here before. If I had, then I would have visited Alicante more often.” His expression dropped when he saw what Alec was wearing. “You work for the Queen?”

 _“I’m the Prince,”_ Alec whispered so no one could hear him. Camille forbade him from referring to himself as the Prince of a Lightwood. Everyone just called him Alec or _one of the servants._ “Alexander Lightwood.”

“Well, your Highness,” the gentleman took off his hat and bowed to Alec. His expression was serious and playful at the same time. “I am Prince Magnus Bane of Brooklyn.” Alec froze as Magnus reached for his hand and kissed it in adoration. His heart stopped all together. “Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Alexander.”

“Likewise, Lord Bane.”

Alec had never visited Brooklyn before; he had never left the city of Alicante in his entire life. But he was aware of the magical town of Brooklyn located on the border of Idris and the Americas. Everyone from Brooklyn was said to be beautiful and knew how to have an amazing time.

Magnus was still holding onto Alec’s hand, he blushed as he looked down and realized Magnus had not let go. His complexion was pale compared to the caramel color of Magnus’ skin. “Alicante is such a busy town.” Magnus let go of Alec’s hand after a short pause. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I never leave the castle,” Alec stammered, he realized he had so much cleaning to do before Sunrise. “I… have to go.”

“Wait” – Magnus reached out an arm to touch Alec’s arm, but Alec grabbed the bucket and raced inside before any of Camille’s right hand men spotted him socializing with outsiders. Alec stopped running once he was in the dusty bedroom where he slept. He peeped out the window and spotted Magnus, the boy dressed head-to-toe in bright colors – standing near the wishing well, his face was on the lookout for someone…

 _Could it be me?_ Alec smiled to himself. Magnus Bane was the definition of handsome: tall, well-dressed, and a smile to die for. _Does he like me?_ Alec was nothing like other princes. Someone like Magnus could have anyone he wanted, assuming he was _into Alec_ like that… what made Alec stand out to Magnus? Was it his eyes? His slightly irregular personality? Or was it his vulnerability that attracted Magnus to Alec?

“He’ll never like me,” Alec sighed, his eyes were heavy with exhaustion. Alec pushed his thought of Magnus Bane away and scrubbed the floors.

 

“Magic mirror on the wall, am I the fairest one of all?” Queen Camille stood in front of the enchanted mirror; her glass-green eyes were transparent as she spoke.

“You have powerful beauty, my Queen,” spoke the mirror. “But there is another person fairer than you. Rags cannot hide their beauty.”

The Queen crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. She was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom of Alicante, her combination of blond hair and green eyes made her stand out from the other girls in the kingdom. “Whose beauty are you referring to?”

“Hair black as night, skin white as snow, and lips as red as the rose. Alexander Lightwood is the fairest one of all, ever faired than you, my Queen.

Camille screamed so loud four armed guards ran into her room. She thought of Alexander, the little boy whose big hazel eyes seemed to melt hearts, and the same little boy whose chances she destroyed of being king of Alicante. Even though Alec was a boy, his beauty was apparently far superior to hers, and she could _not_ stand for that. “Get me Raphael Santiago.” She turned to one of the guards. “NOW!”

They scurried out of the room, dropping their swords as they left the room. Camille knew she could trust Raphael Santiago: he was her right-hand man and an old friend of Robert Lightwood. His name had more validity than any of the guards she hired to protect her.

 _Alexander Lightwood,_ she scowled herself. _I should have killed that little child before he ever grew up._ Camille remembered what the magic mirror told her: The fairest one will hold the most power, for they will be the one destined to rule Alicante.

“My Queen,” Raphael stood by the door, his hunter attire covered every visible inch of his skin. “You sent for me?”

“Oh, Raphael.” Camille faked a smile at the slightly younger gentleman. “How quickly you come when I request your services.” She turned on her heels and examined a bedazzled knife she stole from the King’s bedroom before he passed away. “Such a loyal little solider.” Her head turned back towards Raphael. “But I wonder if you are loyal to me or to the Lightwoods.”

Raphael shrugged in his _I-don’t-care_ fashion. “Whoever is on the throne does not concern me. Whether if it is you or Alexander or the vicar with one tooth.”

Camille wore a sarcastic grin on her face. “ _I_ am on the throne, which would make you loyal to me, wouldn’t it? Or are you planning to stab me in the back and help young Alexander steal my crown? You were friends with the Lightwoods, especially with young Alexander. Practically like brothers, wouldn’t you say?”

“I would disagree.” His dark eyes showed no emotion. “His father and my father were friends. Alexander and I were merely acquaintances.”

Using her index finger, she beckoned for Raphael to follow her to the throne. “If that is so, I need you to do one simple task.” As she sat, she twirled the knife in her fingers as if it were a toy. “To test your loyalty to me, little Hunter.”

“Sure, whatever.”

“That is _not_ how you address your Queen!” she screeched. “Address me properly.”

“Fine.” It sounded like a grumble. “Whatever you wish, my Queen.”

Camille reached for Raphael’s hand and placed the knife in his hands, it contained the symbol for fire and the King’s initials – RL. “I guess you have seen this before. Robert would use this to kill people who were guilty of treason or other dangerous crimes against the throne. Alexander Lightwood is a dangerous force. He is dangerous for me. The city of Alicante. And he is a danger for himself. I need you, my trusted huntsman, to bring Alexander deep into the woods where no one could find him, and stab him right in the heart.”


	2. Meet The Little Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not name the Dwarfs their original names in Snow White. I thought it would be simpler just to name them their actual names like in the TMI books. This book will be an emotional rollercoaster, but each chapter will be filled with drama, emotions and Malec feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has been keeping up-to-date with the Shadowhunters TV casting, then everyone will know that Matthew is pretty much Snow White. I've wanted to make a Snow White!Malec AU fan fiction for so long, and now I finally have a good enough reason to.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not simply duplicating the plot of the Snow White fairytale or novel. I am putting my own twist onto it that hopefully you all will enjoy. I do not own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

Alec loved the fresh air of the castle forest; no one was allowed to visit unless they were a very important guest or a member of the royal family. He hadn’t left the castle grounds since his father passed, his step-mother would never allow him to leave whether he was supervised or not. Raphael handed him his father’s old bow and three arrows, “Do not tell the Queen I gave them to you,” murmured Raphael. “They belonged to your father. He wanted me to give them to you when you were old enough.”

He reached out his hand and grabbed a firm hold of the bow, the same one King Robert used to teach Alec everything he knew about archery. _Trust your aim, Alexander,_ his father would say. _Follow your heart Alexander, for the heart is the most important part of the human body. Always follow your heart._

“Why are you giving them to me now?” asked Alec.

“The Queen wanted me to complete a test to prove my alliance to her. I despise the Queen; she ruined everything about Alicante the second she took the throne.” There was an eerie silence. “She wanted me to kill you, Alexander. I… I thought about it, about killing you, but I knew that if I did I would break a promise I made to your father: to protect you from any harm. Please forgive me.”

His heart beat louder than it ever had. Alec could feel his blood turn cold and the sound of his own breathing. He knew the Queen was twisted and cruel to everyone she had met, but he believed he would be spared death if he followed Camille’s wish to work as a servant and surrender all freedom he had. What a fool he had been. Camille was the most vicious woman he had ever encountered in his entire life. His father was a fool to have married someone so power-hungry and sadistic like herself.

Someone screamed. Alec raised his bow and arrow straightaway: his father taught him a true Prince would always be prepared for an attack. _“Step back,”_ Alec commanded to Raphael. The hunter commanded, he took several steps back so he was behind Alec. Alec moved closer to examine the noise; his mind naturally assumed that the noise was just a simple misunderstanding. He prayed that the noise was just a child’s gleeful scream; children did tend to scream with joy and glee as they played in the forest.

But Alec was wrong…

The person’s scream was a cry for help. He bent down to examine the pale-skinned girl that laid near unconscious in front of him: her eyes could not open as he tried to touch one, there was no pulse or any sign of life as Alec desperately tried to find any, no matter how small, sign of life on the poor girl. He had never seen a dead body before (it wasn’t something he was hoping to discover) in his life. Alec ended up screaming for Raphael, who had come running mere seconds later, and covered his mouth with his hand. “The young girl… someone killed her.”

“People die, Alexander.” Raphael always had a blunt outlook on life: he believed in God and Divine Life and the fact that everything happened for a reason. “The young girl-” he bent down and pressed two fingers near the girl’s temple. “Whoever killed her could have killed you, or I, people die for a reason Alexander.” Raphael pointed towards the dark area of the woods where no sane enough person would go, as a child Alec was warned by his father to steer clear from the dark woods, there were whispers and rumors of evil creatures that inhabited the woods. “Run, Alexander!” There was a superior tone in Raphael’s voice. “The Queen will not be able to find you in the woods. It is too risky if you stay in public for too long.”

“But the Queen will know I am alive… she always knows!”

Raphael held onto the knife so tightly. “Trust me, Alexander. I know what to do. You must run into the woods and never come back; if the Queen finds out you are alive then both of our heads will be on pointy sticks outside the castle.”

Alec thought of the Lightwood castle where all of his most precious memories occurred: his father teaching him how to be skilled in archery, singing to the friendly animals that kept him company during his years in isolation, and the wishing well where he would wish for any source of happiness. The only indication that his wishes were coming true was his unlikely encounter with Magnus Bane: the handsome Prince with cat-eyes and caramel-colored skin. _He would never go for someone like me: someone so… plain and trivial._ There was nothing for him back in Alicante; Alec was an orphaned prince with a sadistic step-mother which despised him.

“The Queen,” Alec breathed. “What if she doesn’t believe I am dead?”

“Just trust me.” Raphael glanced at the knife. “Now GO!”

 

Magnus Bane was unsure why Camille Belcourt, the queen of Alicante, requested Magnus Bane’s presence. It wasn’t an usual thing for members of the nobility to request an audience with him: he was, of course, _magnificent._ He assumed Alicante was going to be dull and plain, unlike Brooklyn: parties happened every night, all the people were beautiful, and it was rich in culture. He had met Camille before when she travelled to Brooklyn, and his opinion of her was neither good nor bad. He remembered the Queen was blond and beautiful and barbaric.

He was standing by the wishing well with a cheesy grin on his face: it was the same spot where he had met the beautiful Prince Alexander. Magnus had always had a preference for black hair and hazel eyes… but Alec’s eyes were cloud-blue rather than the light-blue he had seen on his former acquaintances. Alexander’s hair was as dark as ebony, it complimented the moonlight-color of his skin tone: the darkness of his hair and lightness of his skin formed an unlikely combination.

 _Alexander. Alexander Lightwood:_ the hazel-eyed Prince who apparently talked to birds and made wishes in wishing wells. Magnus smirked at the first time he saw Alexander and heard his angelic voice as he spoke. Oh, how he wished Alexander would have stayed a little longer so they could have talked a little bit more. The image of the blushing gorgeous prince was forever imprinted in his mind.

“His Royal Highness Prince Bane.” Camille smiled a devilish smile at Magnus. “My apologies for the delay, I assume someone has been keeping you entertained.”

Magnus pointed to the surrounding animals. “Your birds are _terrible_ conversationalists, and they almost ruined my brand new shoes.”

The Queen batted her glass-like eyes at Magnus. “You are as peculiar as I remember, Prince Bane. They do say conversations with animals are the first sign of insanity.”

_And you are as blunt as I remember, Queen Camille._

“Did no one escort you inside?”

Magnus shook his head. “I met your son, Prince Alexander, such a friendly young man.”

“Pardon me, Your Royal Highness, but Alexander is not my son. But… I do think of Alexander as a son, he is the closest thing to a child I shall ever have, and I am the only mother figure he had ever been aware off.” Magnus remembered the story that Queen Maryse died during childbirth; his heart broke a little as he also suffered the same tragedy of growing up without a mother.

“My apologies.”

She batted an eyelash at Magnus and signaled for him to follow her. They walked to the Queen’s private quarters only exchanging a few sentences between each other. As they walked, Magnus noticed all the family portraits of any of the Lightwoods – Robert, Maryse and Alexander – didn’t exist. All of the walls were surrounded with official royal portraits of the Queen: the painter tried their best to capture Camille’s inner beauty, but judging by the outcome they did not have much to work with.

“Would you like a drink?” Camille walked over to a collection of shelves stocked with various different types of liquor: whiskey, champagne, wine and bourbon.

Magnus politely accepted a glass of water considering it was too early for something stronger. “Thank you.” He took a seat on a nearby purple loveseat and set the glass aside on a close table. “If you do not mind me asking, Queen Camille, why did you invite me to Alicante?”

Camille sat down next to Magnus, a smirk formed as she wrapped one of her legs around Magnus’ ankle. Magnus wasn’t sure if she was flirting or if she was this friendly with each one of her visitors. “How is someone so _divine_ like you single?”

“I’m often referred to as _magnificent._ ”

A playful smirk was plastered on Camille’s face. She was not very subtle when she was flirting; both of her hands were nearly under Magnus’ shirt. “It’s been so long since I have been with another man, Magnus.” She tiled her head closer, their lips almost each other’s, Magnus could feel how loud her heart was beating as she moved one of her hands around Magnus’ neck. “It is an awful feeling to wake up all alone. Don’t you agree?”

Magnus thought of the hazel-eyed boy who stole his heart so quickly: Alexander Lightwood. He rarely fell for the shy boys who hid behind their hair… but Alexander was unusual in a good way. _Maybe I won’t be lonely._

Camille was not Magnus’ type, not at all: she was the complete opposite of the type of person that Magnus would ever consider being in a relationship with.

“Camille…” The words didn’t come out of his mouth. A younger gentleman with an olive complexion stood beside the door, his eyes were mere black orbs. He had known who Magnus was judging by the off-putting look he gave him. “I’m sorry to interrupt you and your _friend._ But I thought you should know that Alexander is dead.”

 

Alec ran through the dark woods with his bow and arrow ready to shoot any evil that may appear. He was scared and alone and far away from the castle he used to call his home. Alec could never return home, if Camille knew that Alec was really alive then she would kill Alec the second she could. _Raphael will tell Camille I am dead. I can trust Raphael, he has something to lose too._

Tears rolled down his sore-red cheeks as he remembered that he would never see his childhood home again: the place where his father taught him how to be a man, and the resting place of his mother. Camille took everything away from Alec, including his memories of his parents, and Alec felt weak that he could do nothing about it. He was wondering through the woods for hours until the exhaustion consumed him and he passed out on the grass-covered ground, tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to get as much sleep as he possibly could as the cold air hit him.

The smell of damp moss and dying flowers were replaced with sandalwood and cinnamon when he opened his eyes, naturally, Alec assumed his mind was playing tricks on him. He told himself over and over again, _The smells are an illusion._

“He’s _very_ tall,” Alec heard one voice coo.

Another said, “What idiot falls asleep in the woods?”

“Can we keep him?” a third voice cheered. “He goes well with the furniture.”

Alec woke up to the sight of seven tiny boys and girls standing in front of him with different expressions on their faces. He looked down at the warm comforter they wrapped around his sleeping body, it smelt like lavender as he held it close to the tip of his nose.

“Who are you?” a golden-eyed boy walked towards Alec. Both of his arms were crossed over his shoulders as he spoke. “And why are you an idiot?”

A redheaded girl slapped the blond boy. “Be nice, Jace!” She tuned to face Alec. “I’m so sorry about Jace, he is always grumpy.” She went on to introduce everyone: Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon, Maia, Jordan and Lily. Alec had a natural talent of recognizing people’s faces and names. Everyone, with the exception of Jace, seemed very nice and welcoming towards Alec. “Now what is your name?”

“My name is Alec… Alexander Lightwood.”

They all gasped.

“Like _the prince_?” Izzy asked. “Are you a prince? You’re not dressed like a prince!”

“I _was_ the Prince,” Alec spoke with melancholy. He was no longer a Prince… he was an outcast who could never show his face anywhere again.

“Why?” Simon enquired.

“The Queen wants me dead.” Alec sat up from the sofa; he could see each one of the little boys and girls clearly. “She wanted to kill me but I was spared death.” Jace made a small groaning sound at the back of his throat as he glared at Alec. _Why does Jace have such a problem with me?_ “I shouldn’t be here. If anyone sees me here then all of you will get in trouble.”

“Nonsense!” Maia hid behind her dark hair. “You can't stay in the cold all alone.”

Lily and Clary smiled brightly at Alec. He had a feeling that Clary was a positive person; even her bright red hair was a clear indicator.

“You need a place to stay and we need a mom to take care of us.” Jordan showed Alec exactly how desperately they needed a mother figure: all of the dishes were piled in the sink, dirty clothes were scattered in the bedroom area, and their entire kitchen was burnt down. Apparently Izzy tried to cook but almost burned down the whole house. “We know how it feels to be isolated because of the wicked queen. She is an evil woman.”

“Camille is my step-mother,” Alec blurted out. “She’s the only sort of family I have left.”

Simon, Clary and Lily approached Alec with bright smiles. “We are your family. You are our mom now, Alec.”

 _But wouldn’t I be their dad, not their mom?_ “Don’t you mean dad?”

“No!” Izzy giggled. “You’re the house mother. The mom is the one who cleans and protects their children from the danger.”

One minute Alec was the prince, the next he was an outlaw, and now he was a mother to seven little boys and girls he had just met. So much had happened to Alec in one day… ever since he met Magnus Bane his life seemed to change completely, the only thing that could make his day better was a chance encounter with the cat-eyed Prince. But the chance of him meeting, or being with Magnus Bane, was smaller than each one of the dwarves.


	3. Bearer of News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Magnus and Alec. Please do not hate this chapter because of the events that have occured, remember all things - even in fan fictions - happen for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has been keeping up-to-date with the Shadowhunters TV casting, then everyone will know that Matthew is pretty much Snow White. I've wanted to make a Snow White!Malec AU fan fiction for so long, and now I finally have a good enough reason to.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not simply duplicating the plot of the Snow White fairytale or novel. I am putting my own twist onto it that hopefully you all will enjoy. I do not own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

It was hard for Alec to adjust to living in a tiny cottage considering every time he stood up straight his head hit the roof. He spent the entire day alone whilst the dwarves went to work in the mines for over 12 hours a day to look for diamonds and other precious gems: living with the dwarves was nowhere near as bad as living in his own castle as a servant, he had more freedom to sing and dance whilst the young man cleaned and cooked.

A few nearby birds seemed to enjoy the performance, as Alec sung; the birds would chirp a matching tune and flap their bright yellow wings. Alec smiled as one of them flew onto his finger, it was soft and light on his oversized finger. He had a personality that apparently attracted birds to him.

_“And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place, so hum a merry tune.”_

The bird chirped as it heard Alec sing. It sounded like the bird actually enjoyed his singing, if Alec was a bad singer he assumed a crow would fly into the room and peck out his vocal cords. _“It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace.”_ He smiled as the bird gracefully flew off his finger, the other birds that sat on the windowsill flew into the house, and they perfectly landed on the pile of dirty dishes. “Right, everyone,” Alec addressed the birds. “You can start the dishes; I’ll grab the broom from outside. Remember: water is our friend, do not abuse the water supply.”

Apparently the birds understood him.

Alec opened the door and was taken aback by the animals surrounding the house: deer, chipmunks, rabbits, raccoons, squirrels and a turtles stood on the other side of the door. He blinked in confusion and wondered exactly they were doing here and what they wanted. They all – aside from the turtle – rushed inside the small cottage, each one headed for a separate area: the rabbits and chipmunks worked together to dust the filthy fireplace, two of the raccoons stacked the freshly-washed dishes that the birds were cleaning, one of the squirrels was apparently in charge of dusting the windows, and the turtle had just made it inside the house. Alec picked up the turtle and rubbed its shell. “You can help me carry the dirty clothes.”

 _Am I losing my mind?_ Apparently he was.

The animals were a lovely source of company: they assisted Alec by cleaning, cooking and finding fresh flowers to brighten up the little cottage. Alec had a soft spot for the turtle, it took him a while to raise its hand, but it sort of reminded him of Jace in a way, maybe it must have been because Jace was a bit slow at times. “Thank you all for your help.” Alec bent down and kissed the tip of a blushing rabbit’s forehead. “The dwarves will be home any minute.” He said goodbye to each one of the animals as he held the door open for them all. The turtle, which he named Jace, was apparently going to stay.

As he waited, Alec started serving the foods on the wooden bowls he found in the overhead cupboards. _How on Earth did any of them reach the bowls?_ Alec was a good cook apparently, he had not burnt the house down yet neither did he overcook any of the food.

“Mom,” he recognized Clary’s voice, her bright red hair made her stand out. “We’re home. Wow, the house looks so clean.” All of the boys and girls marched into the house with individual sacks marked ‘DIAMONDS’.

 _I’m the mother, apparently,_ Alec reminded himself.

Lily raced towards Alec and gave him a tight hug. Clary, Maia and Izzy did the same. “The house is so clean; it has never been this clean before. Thanks for cleaning it; you didn’t have to do that.”

“It was the least I could do after you opened your home to me.” The girls broke the hug and smiled widely at Alec, he was surprised how such little girls could have big smiles. “Now, wash your hands and eat your dinner before it gets cold.”

“But I thought I was going to cook,” Izzy whimpered.

“No!” Everyone shouted, but Simon’s shout was louder than the others.

“No time for yelling. Now, go and wash your hands _before_ you eat dinner. Jace!” He glared at the golden-boy who had already started shoving food in his mouth. “Go and wash your hands.”

Jace stuck out his tongue exposing a mouthful of chewed up bread, making a _hmm_ sound as he did.

“Jace! Don’t be disgusting,” Alec scolded the boy. He _definitely_ sounded like a mom. “Now go and wash your hands unless you want to go to bed hungry.”

 

Magnus had barely known Alexander: he only met the hazel-eyed boy once at a wishing well for at least thirty seconds… but he could not get the boy out of his head. _He was talking to animals, could he be_ _any cuter?_ Magnus was always attracted to innocent and beautiful things, and Alexander was definitely both of them. He wished that he could have gotten to know Alexander a bit more; maybe they could have had a longer conversation and learnt what the young prince’s hopes and dreams were.

Now the young prince was dead…

He swore that his whole body froze and his heart paused as the words, “Alexander is dead,” came from a strange boy’s mouth. _How can someone be here one minute and dead a few moments later? It makes no sense._ He barely knew the boy, and yet he could not stop feeling empty inside.

“How did he die?” Magnus asked the gentleman. He did not think before speaking, his natural instinct was to find out more information.

Camille looked unaffected by the news. Every now and then, Magnus would see her dab at a handkerchief, but there were no tears coming out of her eyes.

“Someone murdered him and left a note in the woods located close to the palace ground,” spoke the boy. He looked more at Magnus than at Camille. “All they could find was his heart and one of his kidneys. Whoever murdered him has the remainder of his body.”

Camille let out a heavy sigh and stood up. Her blond curls rested on her shoulders as she paced around the shrinking room. “There is a murderer loose, Raphael!” She screeched at the young man. “Poor Alexander was murdered by a psychopath. It is not safe for anyone to leave the castle grounds for at least 24 hours.” Magnus swore Camille smiled for a nanosecond, but his eyes were so teary he might have imagined it. “Please show Prince Bane to one of the guest quarters. Leaving Alicante while a murderer is on the loose will be a risky thing.”

Magnus quickly wiped the tears from his eye before anyone noticed he was crying over Alexander. _Does this mean I am a fool… or does this mean I cared for the boy?_

Raphael glanced at Magnus, who apparently noticed he was crying, and gave him a tiny smile. “Follow me. I’ll see if someone can find clothes that will fit you… and whatever that sparkly substance is on your face.”

“It’s called glitter.” Magnus followed Raphael with his head down and his thoughts on Alexander. One of Magnus’ weakness was he fell in love too quickly, it was not a wise thing to do but he didn’t care.

He remembered when his best friend Catarina would tell him, _“Love is a dangerous weapon,”_ he never listened to her. _“Especially when your true love dies, that is when you feel like everything is falling apart right in front of your eyes.”_ Catarina was a wise sorceress who Magnus saved from a public hanging nearly four years ago, he loved her like a sister, and he wished that Catarina could give him a potion to numb the pain.

“How did you know Alexander?” Raphael inquired.

“We were brief acquaintances.”

Raphael looked at Magnus as if he was lying. “Do you cry when strangers die, or are you the type of person who can feel someone’s pain?”

Magnus ignored him, he felt awkward talking about Alexander to someone he barely knew. His feelings could not be explained rationally, whatever he felt for Alexander was intense and strong and heartbreaking because he could never act on them.

Raphael escorted Magnus into a bright purple room with a vanity table, silk bed sheets, and a bookshelf containing limited edition books that he had in Brooklyn. “If you need anything do not ask me, I do not get paid enough to get entitled princes and princesses their crowns and jewels.”

The door slammed behind him, and Magnus could no longer control his sobs… he cried not caring that his makeup would ruin, or he would look like a sad panda after the tears would finally stop. Magnus was heartbroken. He never used to believe in true love, or love at first sight, but now he was sure it existed. Only the loss of his true love would break his heart into a million pieces.

 

Today was a happy day for Camille: Alexander Lightwood was dead and there was nothing stopping her from taking over Alicante for herself, even if he tried he would fail. After all, _she_ was the most beautiful and powerful woman in the whole of Alicante. She poured herself a celebratory glass of wine and handed a spare one to Raphael, a boy who would survive another day for doing what she asked him to.

“Do you have his heart?” Camille tapped on her glass. “So I know you are telling me the truth.”

Raphael turned his head towards a wooden box left on a shelf. “I also took two of his kidneys.”

“Way to go the extra mile. I should frame them, don’t you think?” Camille took a sip of her drink and ran her fingers across the wooden box. “Today is a happy day for me. Alicante is under my power for a _very_ long time. That is only phase one of my plan.”

“What is the second phase? Retire with grace and take up knitting?”

“Are you calling me old?!”

“I’m just pointing out that you can’t exactly torture Alexander anymore since he is dead. Knitting can be a healthy way to release anger.”

“I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE UP KNITTING!”

“You do have anger issues,” Raphael murmured.

“Whatever, my loyal hunter. The _second_ part of my plan will require you to do one teeny little thing for me, do you think you can do it without being sarcastic or a complete _pain_?” Camille crossed both of her arms. “Do you think you could do that?”

Raphael scowled and muttered something in Spanish that Camille didn’t understand.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” She grabbed an empty glass and set it on the side. “Could you reach the potion rack behind you if it is not such an inconvenience for you? Pass me the green one!” Raphael grumbled before handing the green potion.

Raphael observed her as she placed a single drop of the potion into a glass of water, the appearance of the drink slightly darkened as Camille stared at the substance; it wasn’t _that_ noticeable unless someone held the drink close to their naked eye.

“What exactly are you doing?”

Camille smirked mischievously. “The less you know the better.” There was no way she could tell Raphael that the potion she slipped was designed for the recipient to fall in love with the next person they saw. She could never completely trust Raphael to do her dirty work, except for killing Alexander, but it had to be done by someone who Alexander would never think would kill him.

Killing Alexander was the first step in ruling the entire country of Idris… the next step was to marry the future king of Brooklyn – Magnus Bane. In one month he would be eighteen, hence making him the king of Brooklyn. Ruling two countries would give Camille all the power she would ever need.

“Just trust me.” And then, she smiled an evil grin.

Camille made her way to the guest quarters where Magnus was staying; she forced a sad smile before knocking and walking into the room where she spotted a red-eyed Magnus. He looked sad and miserable and utterly pathetic. People die all the time, a million people die every single year, and Alexander was not exactly a valuable person. He was trash to Camille.

“My apologies, I should have waited before barging in.”

Magnus wiped away tears from his eyes. _Such an idiot, it will be easy to usurp him._ “No... it’s fine.” _Emotions make people pathetic._ “Sorry for crying.”

“Today is a sad day.” Camille sat down on the bed next to Magnus; she placed one of her hands against Magnus’ hands. “Everyone is very shocked by the news. Alexander was a very lovely kid and he would be honored that people cherish his memory.” A fake frown was worn on her evil face. “He was like a son to me. I was not blessed with a child whilst Robert was married, ever since Robert died I thought of Alexander as my family.”

Magnus sniffled and rubbed the tip of his nose. “You must be going through Hell right now.”

“It is hard losing someone who was the closest thing I had left to family, but I have to move on and do my royal duties. Alexander wouldn’t want people being upset over his death.” She held out the glass and offered it to Magnus. “You could use a glass of water.”

Magnus mumbled a quick ‘thank you’ before drinking the substance all at once. The effects of the potion would work much quicker – that would be an added bonus for Camille. She could see the effects occur: his cat-eyes were a shade or two darker and all signs of sadness – the tears, puffy eyes, and red nose – all disappeared at once. It was all too easy to get Magnus to drink it, he may look smart but he was a complete idiot.

He batted his eyelashes at her with a wide grin. “Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?”

Camille rolled a strand of her blond hair, batting her eyelashes in an innocent manner. “Not as many as you’d think,” she whispered moving her lips closer to Magnus’.

“Your lips look so soft.” He stared at Camille as if he was in a hypnotic trance; his darkened eyes looked right into her as he leaned in closer towards their fingers linked. Magnus was just the way Camille liked her men: completely smitten by her and clueless about the spells she had cast on them.

She leaned in closer, not completely taking the boy by surprise, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Magnus smelt like the potion he had drank, tobacco, and a trance of cinnamon. Kissing him was like a prize: she had won Magnus’ heart and she was going to be the future Queen of Brooklyn if she played her cards right. Camille bit his lip as they kissed, not hard enough to break his skin but enough to make him want more. Her tongue battled Magnus’ for dominance and power during their intense kissing section, each kiss they shared ensured that Alexander was not going to be on Magnus’ mind anymore.

“Wait,” Camille breathed. They broke apart and Camille sat further away from Magnus. “Although I have been intimate with my previous husband, I promised that I would only be intimate with any man I am legally married to.”

Magnus grabbed her arm; both of his eyes were wide and dark. “Then marry me. Be mine.” His words came out so fast Camille nearly did not understand them. “I’ve been looking for someone to marry and share my life with. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen inside and out.” He pressed a quick kiss to Camille’s rosy-colored lips. “I’ve a firm believer in love at first sight, and you are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with, Camille Belcourt, would you do the honor of being mine?”

She smiled to herself at how perfect everything was going: Magnus believed he was falling in love with her, he was going to be the King of Brooklyn so soon, and Alexander laid dead in the woods. _The villains do win, especially ones as cunning as myself._

“I would be honored to be your bride.” Then, she pulled Magnus in by his arms and they kissed again: it was sloppy and fast and Magnus did not have a good kissing technique – he used too much tongue at times. “What were you so sad about before?” Camille managed finally. “You looked really depressed before I came in here.”

“Whatever I was sad about doesn’t matter to me.”

“So… you don’t remember why you were upset?”

“No.” _And that was all I needed to hear. Alexander would never have a hold on Magnus’ heart._

 

“So, to make a long story short, we sort of have a pet turtle.” Alec stroked the sleeping turtle in the corner of the dwarves’ cottage; it wasn’t an easy thing to hide: it was big, and green, and made weird turtle-y sounds every five minutes. “He’s so nice and he won’t survive in the cold.”

Izzy and Clary cooed over the turtle that was barely shorter than them. “He’s so cute.” Clary turned her head towards Simon and Jordan. “We should come up with names.”

“We are not keeping that _thing_ in my house,” sneered Jace.

“But mom got it for us.” Lily glared at Jace. “And we want it.”

“I was talking about the giant! If someone finds out he is here, we are all going to die and get our heads chopped off. Unlike the rest of you, I have a gorgeous head, and _lovely_ hair! I would prefer to keep my gorgeous head attached to my handsome body.”

Maia wrapped her tiny body around Alec’s leg. “No mommy, don’t go!”

The other five joined in. Alec chuckled as he tried to move, but the dwarves were much stronger than they looked. Each one of them clung to Alec as if it was their life source. “Guys, Jace is right. I don’t want to put you all in danger.”

Simon adjusted his perfectly circular glasses. “We are a family, if you die, then we all die. If we’re lucky then they’ll get Jace first.”

“I HEARD THAT!”

“You were supposed to!” Simon shouted back. “And we are keeping the turtle, whatever its name is.”

Alec pointed to the blonde Jace, then to the pet. “I named it after him. After all, Jace _is_ sort of slow.” He noticed the uncomfortable look that Jace gave him and did not feel as intimidated as he should have been. “It’s just for tonight; I’ll release the turtle into the wild tomorrow.”

“Good,” Jace muttered.

There was a loud knock on the door and Alec froze, according to Izzy they never got any visitors: the entire point of being exiled was that no one ever visited them. The dwarves ushered Alec into the upstairs bedrooms that the no one would be able to find him in; Alec was terrified that maybe Raphael told the Queen that he was not really dead, and the Queen automatically sent a search party to find him so she could kill Alec herself.

He could hear how loud his heart was beating no matter how many times he tried to tell himself to relax, or the various breathing exercises he carried out.

“Greetings, little dwarves.” Alec peeped and noticed it was one of the Queen’s servants that he did disliked almost as much as he disliked Camille. “I apologize for any intrusion I may be causing.”

“Well we were having dinner.” That was definitely Jace’s voice. “If you’re planning to exile us, could you wait a while for us to gather our stuff and finish our dinner?”

The servant didn’t laugh. “I’m not here to exile you, little dwarves. I come bearing great news regarding our Queen.”

“The words ‘ _great’_ and ‘ _our Queen’_ don’t belong in the same sentence.” Alec was proud of Jace in that moment, he sort of felt like a proud mother. “Can you make it quick?”

Someone cleared their throat. “Very well. I am delighted to announce the upcoming Holy Matrimony of our Royal Queen Camille Belcourt of Alicante, and the future Prince Magnus Bane of Brooklyn. “The wedding is on Sunday and the entire Kingdom is invited. As long as all of you behave you are allowed to come.”

Alec froze as he heard Magnus’ name. Images of Magnus smiling and talking to Alec flashed right in front of his eyes, he held onto the memory of Magnus ever since he was spared death…. he was _sure_ that Magnus liked him… _liked_ him as more than a friend or acquaintance.

 _He never liked me. Magnus was just being friendly, there was no way, whether Magnus liked boys or not, that he would love me when people like Camille exists._ Alec shut his eyes tight as tears poured out of his deep-hazel eyes, all he could think of how stupid he was for Alec to believe he could ever find love. Magnus was going to be married on Sunday, in six days, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

As the servant continued talking to each one of the dwarves about the upcoming wedding, Alec cried in silence as he pressed a hand over his breaking heart.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, happy 2016! I wanted to write a happy chapter to wish you all a Happy New Year, and celebrate we are less than two weeks away from the premiere of Shadowhunters.
> 
> Also... this story is sadly close to it's end, there are a few more chapters left, as well as a dramatic epilogue, but hopefully you all will be happy with all the chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has been keeping up-to-date with the Shadowhunters TV casting, then everyone will know that Matthew is pretty much Snow White. I've wanted to make a Snow White!Malec AU fan fiction for so long, and now I finally have a good enough reason to.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not simply duplicating the plot of the Snow White fairytale or novel. I am putting my own twist onto it that hopefully you all will enjoy. I do not own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

Alec wiped away his tears with a dry corner of his long-sleeved shirt when someone knocked on the door; he panicked in case someone walked in and saw him cry. He hated it when people saw him cry. He believed that letting people see him cry exposed him as someone who is weak and vulnerable. Izzy kept shouting that his dinner was getting cold, but Alec felt all of his appetite disappeared and he could not even think of food. If he ate something then Alec was sure he would vomit.

He took a minute to pull himself together before sitting down at the dinner table with the dwarves. Alec could not bear to look at anyone in case they noticed his upset expression, so instead he stared at a loaf of bread sitting in front of him, and then he took a small bite of it. There was a low gurgling noise and everyone stared at him as if he was diagnosed with the plague.

“I don’t trust what he cooks.” Jace glanced at the plate filled with untouched food. “And I don’t trust anyone taller than three feet.”

“Why can’t you be nice?” Jordan turned his head sideways. “It doesn’t cost money to be nice, Jace.”

“Well it does require me to be interested in other people’s feelings.”

Izzy glared at Jace, her stare was terrifying and even made Alec feel intimidated. “So”- Izzy took a large bite out of her bread. “God bless the poor soul that is marrying the Queen. Magnus is _super-_ hot. Why would he settle for an old spider?”

There was a small smile on Maia and Clary’s face, and then they both giggled. “Isn’t she like really old, mom? She looks like a grandma.”

Alec shrugged but said nothing.

Clary touched Alec’s hand and gave him a tiny smile. “Mommy, are you OK?”

“I’m fine,” he lied. “I just don’t feel comfortable talking about Camille.” _Or Magnus. I don’t feel comfortable talking about my step-mother marrying Magnus… I think I like Magnus._ “Besides, whoever Camille marries has nothing to do with me.”

Maia looked into the distance and sighed. “But Magnus is _so_ dreamy.”

“I’m hotter,” whined Jace.

“You’re delusional,” Alec muttered under his breath. He prayed that no one would hear him, for whatever reason he could not control his thoughts or his words. All he could think about, and see, was Magnus Bane. His heart ached over what he couldn’t, and was _forbidden_ under the current laws, to have.

There was an aching pain in his chest, right near his heart, it was strong and painful and Alec could not bear it anymore. He didn’t excuse himself before running to the bathroom and wiped the tears away from his face. As he thought of Magnus: his caramel-colored skin, the gorgeous shades of gold and green in his eyes, and the flashy smile he had given Alec. His heart ached over the life he could never have…. he was a fool for believing a _thing_ like him could have a happy ending,

Camille was right: men who loved other men were an abomination.

The door flew open after Alec heard a tiny voice whisper, “Mommy,” and a huge collection of thick brown hair walked into the room. Maia, who had one of the purest of hearts, wrapped her arms around Alec and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, her smile was genuine. She whispered, “Why are you sad?”

Alec noticed a beauty spot near her left cheek. Her light brown skin made the shade of amber in her eyes stand out in a doll-like way.

“I’m not sad.”

“Please don’t lie,” her voice was sterner. “I’m really good at listening to people. You haven’t been the same since the news about Camille. Do you miss home?”

Alec nodded, his memory flashed back to his childhood home that he never wanted to leave. He wished he could visit his mother’s grave and ask her for advice, but it was too big a risk. “Yeah, I miss is.” He stared at his fingertips as he spoke. “But that’s not why I’m upset.”

Maia snuggled into Alec as she asked, “Then what is wrong?”

“ _I’m gay,”_ he whispered the words so quietly there was a chance that Maia didn’t hear him. But the way she widened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Alec in a comforting hug meant she already heard it. “And I think I’ve met the person I’m supposed to spend the rest of my life with… but he’s marrying Camille instead.”

 

“I’m just going to come out and say it.” Raphael held up his hands. “I don’t think you should wear white considering you’ve had more sex than the mice in the walls.”

Camille grabbed a butter knife in her hands and flung it in Raphael’s direction, her aim was off slightly. “Did I ask for your opinion?”

“No. But I thought I would offer it since you would be a huge hypocrite wearing white at your _second_ wedding.”

“Do you ever shut up? You’re always talking! Seriously, for once shut your mouth. Why don’t you make yourself useful and show Magnus around Alicante.”

“One, I am not a babysitter. And two, I keep my mouth shut more than you do with your legs.”

“GET OUT!” Her scream was so loud she nearly shattered all of the glasses with her high-pitched voice. Raphael covered his hands over his ears and nearly dropped to the floor; the screech nearly blew out Raphael’s ear drums and caused him to go deaf. Raphael walked out of the room, loudly slamming the door behind him, and sighed with relief once he was free from the toxic she-Devil.

The glittery prince, whose name was apparently called Magnus, was going to be living a life filled with suffering and temporary deafness. Raphael assumed he was an idiot, but Magnus proved he really was an idiot by asking Camille to marry him. _Did the glitter affect his intelligence?_ “Dios,” Raphael muttered under his breath as he made his way to the idiot’s room. This time he knocked.

“Come in.”

Raphael rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. The prince was a complete nightmare house guest; he made Raphael find any glitter they had so he could put it in his hair. His hair! What a waste of glitter.

Magnus was sitting in a corner applying, _big shock,_ glitter in his hair. He did not look like the future king of Brooklyn, more like someone who wanted to grab attention from strangers. “Oh, hello.” Magnus closed the lid on the container filled with glitter. “You’re Raphael, right?”

“Yes!” he snapped. “The one you made get glitter just to dump all of it in your hair.”

Magnus smiled a little. “If you put a little bit of glitter in your hair, then maybe you might look a little bit more presentable.”

Raphael crossed his arms and didn’t smile. Glitter was sticky and not at all appealing.

“Your _fiancée_ said I need to show you around town. I’m disclaiming that I am doing this against my wishes and my freewill.”

Magnus did not look amused. “Do you not like me?”

“I wouldn’t rush to save you from a burning building if you were trapped in it,” spoke Raphael. He wouldn’t rush to save Camille either, if she was going to get ripped apart by wolves, or was about to drown to death, Raphael would grab a seat and enjoy the show.

“Charming, aren’t you?” Magnus purred.

“Shut up and let’s go.”

 

Alec had now gotten use to washing clothes at the tiny river located half a mile away from the cottage; he had never been one for washing clothes before. He was trying his best to adjust to life in exile with the dwarves by learning how to do the domestic duties that a mother would do. Every time Clary or Maia or Jordan called Alec mom, he had a natural instinct to turn his head and answer them back. If Alec ever had children, which was _very_ unlikely, they would probably call him “mom” instead of dad.

“Jace,” Alec petted the turtle’s stomach and gave it a tiny smile. “You can’t stay in the house anymore. I’m so sorry, but human Jace doesn’t like pets.”

The turtle looked confused as Alec spoke to it… and Alec was even more confused that he was talking to turtles in the first place.

“But you can come by and visit any time you want while human Jace isn’t there,” Alec spoke whilst scrubbing the dwarves dirty clothes; he used all of his muscle power to get the clothes nice and clean with the small bar of soap he obtained.

He liked the way it was quiet, no one could hear him talk to animals and call him crazy. He often asked Jace the turtle for advice on what to do about Magnus carrying Camille. Just like the real Jace, the turtle was useless to talk to and blanked out quickly. Alec wanted to believe that he was able to love another person, _another man,_ and that everything would be OK. Magnus didn’t think so. He was quick to propose to Camille so quickly after knowing her. Magnus must have had something to hide like Alec did. Or Alec wasn’t Magnus’ soul mate, or true love, or whatever Alec wanted to call it.

Alec started to wring out the clothes once they were all washed, they smelt fresh and clean for what Alec assumed was the first time they actually had their clothes cleaned. He whistled for two of the nearby deer to approach: one of them he named Kristian and the other one he called Buddy. “Thanks for the help.” Alec rubbed their heads before delicately placing the items of clothing on their backs; the animals in the woods were very helpful to Alec which he found very unusual.

The deer started to make their way back to the cottage after hearing the sound of an approaching carriage. Alec panicked and hid behind a wide tree in fear that someone spotted him. As far as he knew, the Queen assumed he was dead and his body was in the dark woods.

“How did we get lost?” Alec didn’t recognize the slightly muffled voice.

“Because those horses are idiots.” _Raphael! I recognize that snarky attitude anywhere._ Alec wanted to call Raphael’s name and let him know what he was fine, that Alec was surviving on his own but he still missed his only friend. “They’re close to getting put down anyway.”

Alec peeped to get a good look at Raphael, and almost screamed at the person standing next to him: tall, handsome and exotic. _Magnus Bane._ He remembered the cat eyes that Magnus flashed at Alec when they met at the wishing well. Alec thought he felt sparks between the two, but Magnus clearly didn’t feel the same way. His eyes started to sting when he knew that Magnus was so close to him and he was too afraid to say hello to him… not that he would care. Magnus was going to be happy with Camille, not with Alec.

 

Magnus was getting irritated with Raphael’s sarcastic remarks about getting lost in the woods; he was making absolutely no attempt to get them back to the castle. He missed Camille even more when he was miles and miles away from his future bride. Whenever he thought of her, a smile would form on his face and he could not control the way he would blush a bright shade of red.

“Camille is right, you are an idiot.”

Raphael threw a hard rock at Magnus, it hit him right in the back of his head. “Oww! That hurt.”

“Good. Maybe that rock would knock some sense into you.”

One of the horses looked absolutely drained of energy, and the other one kept staring at Raphael with fear in its wide eyes. “Did you mentally scare one of the horses? Camille is going to be really angry if you damaged one of her horses.”

“Oh, Camille this, Camille that.” Raphael sounded _nothing_ like Magnus as he spoke; there was no way that Magnus’ voice was that high. “I get it! You don’t need to bring her up every two seconds.”

“Someone sounds jealous.”

Something dropped from the ground and Magnus glanced around to see if there was anyone nearby. He swore he saw a tall figure walking off in the opposite direction, all Magnus could tell about the person was that they were covered entirely in black. Magnus ran after the person, shouting for him to slow down, but the person ran away from Magnus and ignoring him entirely. _Rude, much?_

Magnus kept running until he finally caught up to the person and tapped their broad and muscular shoulder. It was definitely a man. “Hello, are you deaf? I was calling for help. It doesn’t hurt to provide help to people who are in need, whoever you are.”

There was silence.

“Hey!” Magnus turned the person around, and everything around him was grey except for the hazel in the person’s eyes. Memories of him engaging in conversation with a hazel-eyed prince flashed in front of his eyes: the boy who apparently believed in wishing wells a bit too much, the boy who blushed when Magnus spoke to him, and the boy who Magnus believed was dead. “Alexander,” he breathed, moving his hands closer to the startled boy. “You’ve came back to me.” He wanted to hold Alexander close and smell his musky scent.

Alexander pushed Magnus back and narrowed his teary hazel eyes at him. “What are you talking about? You have Camille!”

“I thought you were dead, Alexander.” His heart started breaking again when he remembered the day he was told Alexander was dead. All he could hear was the sound of his heart shattering into a million pieces, and everything around him started to collapse right in front of his eyes. “Raphael said you were dead.”

“Because I wanted Camille to think I was, and now you two can spend the rest of your lives together!”

“What are you talking about?”

“You were quick to get engaged to her the day after you thought I was dead. Is that how much I meant to you? You waited a whole day before proposing to my step-mother!”

Magnus’ mind drew a blank as Alexander mentioned his apparent proposal to Camille. He could not remember asking her to marry him unless he was absolutely drunk when it happened, or if Camille made up the proposal entirely for attention.

“Alexander”- Magnus wrapped his arm around Alexander’s wrist and pulled him closer, he was surprisingly light for a man of his build and structure. “I… don’t care about Camille, the way I care about you.” His fingers travelled up and down Alexander’s pale arms, he was pleased that Alexander had not yet pulled away. “I don’t care about her at all, full stop. It’s only you. When I was told you were dead, I mourned for you. I barely even knew you and I couldn’t picture a life without you in it.”

Alexander paused as he took a slow inhale. “I _want_ to believe you, Magnus. How do I know that you aren’t lying to me? Or you won’t break my heart? You’re getting _married_ to Camille, whether you remember it or not, on Sunday.”

“ _It’s so soon._ ”

“Yes, I know it is soon. The Queen believes I am dead, and if she finds out I am alive…”

“I would never tell her,” pleaded Magnus. “Does Raphael know where you are living?”

“No. I haven’t spoken to him since your fiancée tried to get me killed.” Magnus’ stomach turned when he thought of Camille as the woman he was apparently engaged to: the same exact woman who tried to kill Alexander for her own selfish reasons. “The less he knows the better. Your hand is really cold by the way.”

Magnus glanced down and remembered his hand was wrapped around Alexander’s wrist, he didn’t move it away in fear that Alexander would be out of his life all over again. “I don’t want to let you go,” he whispered so only Alexander could hear him. “I can’t say goodbye to you again, it would kill me.”

Alexander shut his eyes for a moment; a thought appeared to be running through his mind. “I can’t be with you like that; I’m not brave enough to love another man.”

“You _are_ brave, Alexander. You are braver than most people who fight for their countries and know there is a chance they may never come back. Don’t ever say you are not brave again.” Magnus looked right into the boy’s hazel eyes and struggled not to be completely mesmerized by the beauty behind them. “You are brave enough to fight for what you want. All of that courage is inside you; you just need to unlock it.”

“But…”

“No buts.” Magnus pulled Alexander close by his gentle wrists and looked him right in his deep-hazel eyes before his lips brushed against Alexander’s, he assumed Alexander had never been kissed judging by the way Alexander froze before returning the kiss, his lips were soft and had a rose texture as Magnus slid the tip of his tongue across them. The sound of Alexander breathing heavily was music to Magnus’ ears, every noise that escaped the other boy’s mouth made him feel happy.

Alexander wrapped his arms around took Magnus by surprise when Alexander’s arms were wrapped around his waist. He was a very fast learner. Magnus waited for Alexander to open his mouth wider before slipping his tongue in Alexander’s mouth: he was scared that Alexander would think everything would happen so fast and run off in fear. The feeling of euphoria and heavenly bliss travelled through Magnus’ body as each loving moment was exchanged between the two.

“ _This isn’t a goodbye,_ ” Alexander whispered as he pulled away. _“I’ll see you soon. I promise. Will you keep your promise?”_

Magnus unchained the silver bracelet handed given to him from his father, and placed it in Alexander’s hand with a small smile. “This is so you know that I’m not going to break my promise. I’ll see you soon, Alexander. Not even fire or rain will keep me from you.”


	5. Can't Stay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is almost over. I have had so much fun writing this, but sadly there will only be a few more chapters left before it will be marked as finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has been keeping up-to-date with the Shadowhunters TV casting, then everyone will know that Matthew is pretty much Snow White. I've wanted to make a Snow White!Malec AU fan fiction for so long, and now I finally have a good enough reason to.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not simply duplicating the plot of the Snow White fairytale or novel. I am putting my own twist onto it that hopefully you all will enjoy. I do not own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

Alec had never been kissed like that… well, before Magnus he had never been kissed before. He couldn’t have asked for a more perfect first kiss with Magnus Bane. The thought of the kiss they shared gave him butterflies in his stomach and brightened his already-red cheeks. What Magnus apparently had with Camille wasn’t real… if it was, then why would Magnus kiss Alec the way he did, and why would he give Alec a silver bracelet and promise that they would see each other soon?

“I think I’m in love.” One of the bright yellow canaries in the kitchen area chirped at Alec. He bent down to the tiniest one and gently stroked the baby’s forehead. “Magnus is the one, I know he is. But I’m worried that I’m dreaming and none of it is real.”

They flapped their wings and started chirping a happy song, which Alec couldn’t help but hum along to. Birds were easy to talk to and didn’t judge Alec because he was falling in love with a man. He was terrified to tell the dwarves, except Maia, that he was falling in love with Magnus Bane. He knew it was love. It _had_ to be, whenever he wore the silver bracelet he smiled thinking of the fact that Magnus gave it to him: not to Camille, the woman he was supposed to be marrying… _Alec_ was given it.

The house was neat and spotless but that didn’t stop the animals from staying in the house with Alec until the dwarves came back home from work. Alec didn’t plan to fall asleep on the sofa cuddling one of the chipmunks as if he were a soft blanket, his entire day was exhausting and filled with much more drama then he expected it to be. He was thrilled to see Magnus, he was _ecstatic_ to be reunited with him, all he wanted was to sleep until Magnus would see him again, just like they promised.

“Mommy!” Alec groaned as he heard the loud greetings of Clary and Izzy. Alec thought he was only asleep for a minute, but his eyes felt heavy and the sky was almost as dark as his ebony hair.

“What is that?” Jordan pointed to the tiny chipmunk that Alec cuddled during his nap. “Is that a chipmunk?”

Alec kissed the top of the chipmunk; he named it Preston, and opened the door as Preston made its way to wherever chipmunks lived. _Do chipmunks live in little chipmunk houses, or do they live in trees like birds?_ The thought ran through his mind for several seconds. _Surely chipmunks had houses just like humans did, right?_ He could ask Preston but he wouldn’t get an answer back.

Simon and Lily grabbed Alec’s attention by jumping and waving their hands. “Mom!”

Alec snapped back to reality and kneeled down to their heights. “What’s wrong?”

“Is dinner ready?”

He nodded and picked up Lily which made the other dwarves want to be picked up also. “We’re having freshly baked bread and ice-cold soup. I made it all myself.”

Izzy smiled widely. “I make good bread.”

“No you don’t,” Jace snapped. “You burnt down one of our last homes.” Jace noticed the shining silver bracelet that Alec wore on his right hand and reached for it. “Did that chipmunk you spooned with give it to you?”

“No. Preston and I are just friends.”

“You named him Preston,” asked Jace. “That’s weird.”

Alec helped all the dwarves into their seats and handed them their cutlery so they could all eat their dinner. Clary was the one that clung to him and most. And in return, he was always more protective of Clary: she was the tiniest of them all and was so innocent compared to Izzy or Maia or Lily.

Maia took a small bite of the bread before pointing to the dangling bracelet. “Did you find it on the ground?”

Alec took a long deep breath before taking his seat and clearing his throat. “I actually have something important that I need to tell all of you.”

 

“Why did you lie and let people believe Alexander is dead?”

Raphael rolled his eyes at the Magnus and wished Raphael would be helpful for a second, Magnus was told that everyone needed to believe Alexander was dead for his own safety. “Camille is a scary woman.” It was safe to talk about it in the woods, now it’s not. Anyone could be listening. And if you don’t want Alexander to really die, then you should drop it.”

Magnus glared at Raphael before walking after him and demanding he would stop talking. “So you want him to live in the woods for the _rest of his life_? Aren’t you supposed to be friends?”

“Of course we are!” Raphael glanced around the empty castle hallways in case Camille, or any of her lackeys, was eavesdropping. _“But it isn’t safe for him while Camille is still the Queen.”_

Every minute Magnus was away from Alexander he couldn’t breathe properly; his heart hurt thinking that Alexander was all alone. They promised each other that they would be reunited soon, both of them _refused_ to say goodbye to each other.

“Well, we have to do something about it. What Camille has done is awful. Not just what she done to Alexander, but she has killed men and women and children ever since she has been on the throne.” Magnus had heard horror stories about Camille allowing innocent people to be killed. His stomach turned when he heard children were getting murdered all because of a sadistic queen. “ _She has killed_ hundreds _of people, and I don’t want her to kill anymore._ ”

“Well, what can we do?”

Magnus asked, “We? Like, you and I?”

“Look, we both care about him: I’m his closest friend, and you stuck your tongue down his mouth. I see everything so don’t deny it.” Magnus blushed, his cheeks were a similar shade to Alexander’s as he realized that Raphael had seen them exchanging their first kiss, it was supposed to be _private_ , but Raphael looked like the person who didn’t understand the meaning of the word _private._ “And Alexander is the only person I would consider taking an arrow to the heart for. Camille has ruined Alicante. I’m not conniving enough to take her down on my own, so I’ll need your help if we are going to get her out of power and Alexander in power.”

“What do you suggest?”

“The wedding will need to take place in order for her not to get suspicious, but we only have a few days to round up a small army. Leave that part to me.”

Magnus nodded. “What do I do?”

“Just try to act like everything is normal until the wedding day, then when the army arrives you can drop the charade. Don’t act suspicious or she will know something is up. Tomorrow I’ll say we are going into town for wedding garbage, and we’ll see if we can find him.” Raphael stopped talking for a moment. “You love him, don’t you? Whatever you two had, I thought it was a short-time thing.”

His feelings for Alexander were complex and could not be explained in a word or a sentence, even when he thought of Alexander, his thoughts would go on and on never end for minutes. Magnus knew what love was: it made him blush like an idiot, always think of Alexander, and picture a future with him. Nothing was going to stop him from following his heart and going after Alexander.

“I’m going to see him now.”

Magnus turned away and started walking towards the exit of the castle, not caring that Raphael was shouting that it was a bad idea or risky, he needed to see Alexander _now._

 

Alec didn’t know how to come out to seven strangers that he considered practically family. They already called him mom and opened up his home to him out of the generosity and kindness of their hearts. The only person he came out to was Camille, and he regretted it ever since. All Alec could say was, “I’m gay,” before a debate started in the house.

Jace raised up his hands. “Wait, you’re not gay because of me, right? I know that I’m attractive.”

“Get over yourself.”

Maia was the only one who wasn’t taken aback by the news. Alec had come out to her in tears the other day, and she comforted him and assured him that he was still a good person. “He doesn’t like you Jace,” Maia snickered.

Jordan leaned over the table. “How would you know?”

“Because he told me.”

Izzy and Simon exchanged glances with each other. “And you didn’t tell us?”

“Look, I’m sorry. I told Maia because she saw me crying and I told her everything. It wasn’t because she’s my favorite or any other reason at all. You are the closest thing I have to a family.” He grabbed a hold of Izzy and Lily’s hands, giving them a slight squeeze as he did. “The bracelet was given to me by _someone._ ”

“Is this someone your boyfriend?” Clary giggled.

“Maybe.” Alec smiled at the memory of Magnus kissing him and promising they will meet again. The relationship between him and Magnus was complicated, especially considering the fact that Magnus was technically engaged to Camille, but Magnus assured him that Camille meant nothing to him.

There was a loud knock on the door and Alec hid in one of the vacant closets to make sure people still believed that he was dead.

“Hello, little children.” A wide smirk was on Alec’s face as he remembered Magnus’ voice; he could never forget how hypnotic his voice was. “I’m looking for someone: tall, hazel-eyed, _very_ handsome. Do you happen to know someone who meets those criteria?”

“Yeah, our mommy.” He could picture a confused Magnus standing by the door with a confused expression on his beautiful face.

Alec walked out of the closet and ran towards Magnus who took a seat on the sofa, he loved the way Magnus’ cat eyes that made his caramel complexion look even more perfect. “So,” Magnus chuckled, “apparently you’re a mommy now, Alexander.”

“Which one answered the door?”

“The blond boy.”

 _Oh, Jace._ Alec sat down next to Magnus and linked their hands together. Alec looked around and saw seven pair of peeping eyes; they all disappeared when Alec cleared his throat. “Sorry about them. I love all of them, but they are eavesdroppers.”

“They’re very nice.”

Alec turned his head towards Magnus and smiled. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m happy to see you, of course. But, it’s risky being here.” There was a moment of silence before Magnus leaned in closer to Alec, his eyes acted on instinct and started to close. Alec could feel the gentle touch of Magnus’ lips between his own and hear the light breathing sounds that escaped Magnus’ mouth as Alec moved his hands under the tight shirt that Magnus had worn.

“Easy there.” Magnus and Alec were disentangled from each other. “Keep your hands where I can see them.”

“I’m sorry.” Alec ran a hand through his messy, untamable black hair. His hazel eyes were only looking at the floor; they refused to look at Magnus’ eyes. He felt embarrassed for the way he made Magnus feel slightly uncomfortable by pushing things too far. “I just miss you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Alexander,” Magnus murmured, and then Alec felt Magnus wrap his arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. “We have company.”

Alec froze for about five seconds, he turned around and saw the dwarves standing near the steps with goofy smiles on each one of their tiny faces. “What are you all doing up? It’s late.”

“We heard moaning,” Izzy giggled. She tucked her black hair behind her tiny ears. “Are you our daddy now, Magnus?”

Magnus almost choked on his words and Alec felt so embarrassed for himself and Magnus. Living in a house with the dwarves meant he never got any privacy when they were in the house, but Alec was flattered that they were looking out for him. “Izzy!” Alec yelled in a mom-like voice. “Get to bed all of you, or you’ll be grounded for a week.”

“But, mommy!” All of the dwarves whined.

Alec walked over to the seven dwarves and ushered them to the bedroom, he could hear them moan and whine that they didn’t want to go to bed. “You have to be up early tomorrow.” He tucked in each one of the dwarves to bed and gave them a kiss on the forehead. “Go to sleep now.”

“Will Magnus be here when we wake up?” Simon spoke from under the covers.

“Maybe.” There was a hopeful smile on Alec’s face; it was still on his face as he walked back to Magnus. He wondered if Magnus would stay the night, but he was afraid that Magnus would say no and the room would be filled with complete awkwardness. “Sorry about them, they’re nosey.”

“Were they serious about me being their dad?”

Alec shrugged; he took a seat next to Magnus and gave him a tiny smile. “I have no idea whether they are serious or joking. They still call me _mom_.”

Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec and felt his body being called closer to Magnus. He was tempted to kiss Magnus and fall asleep on his chest, but he had to control himself. He caught a glimpse of Magnus smiling his tempting smile for a nanosecond.

“I wish I could stay here all the time. It’s cozy in here.”

“Well the sofa won’t fit the two of us.”

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at Alec. “Not unless you hold me tight.” _Cuddling with Magnus would be better than cuddling with Preston the chipmunk._ “I came here because I had to tell you something important about the _wedding_.”

Alec was about to vomit at the mention of the upcoming wedding. “You’re not going to change your mind, are you? You won’t marry her?”

“Of course not. She is the last person that I would ever want to marry. I was talking to Raphael about what we can do to get Camille off the throne and you on it. You’re the rightful leader of Alicante, Alexander, _not her._ ” He held onto Alec’s hands tightly and his eyes brightened. “Raphael is going to find an army that is brave enough to stand up against Camille, you will need to fight along with them so they know you are serious on being king. On Sunday they will storm the wedding right before the vows are exchanged, and then they will kill her when you give the command. Will you be able to do that?”

There was no hesitation before Alec gave his answer. He remembered all the pain and suffering that Camille made him suffer through during his entire childhood and adolescent years. Alec was in isolation because of her, unable to show his face in public because he wanted her dead. She was the woman who made him hate himself for being gay… all self-confidence he had growing up was destroyed because of her.

“Count me in.”


	6. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has been keeping up-to-date with the Shadowhunters TV casting, then everyone will know that Matthew is pretty much Snow White. I've wanted to make a Snow White!Malec AU fan fiction for so long, and now I finally have a good enough reason to.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not simply duplicating the plot of the Snow White fairytale or novel. I am putting my own twist onto it that hopefully you all will enjoy. I do not own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it isn't over.

Magnus hoped that on his wedding day he would be marrying the love of his life, not a crazy woman who wanted to kill his true love. He wished deep down that he would be exchanging vows with Alexander… but it was illegal in Idris for two men to marry each other, and it would be far too soon for either one of them to propose marriage to each other. He was still praying that Alexander would be OK and return to him safe and in one piece: no bruises, no scars, _completely safe._

Raphael didn’t knock before barging right in, and giving Magnus a terrifying glare. “Your bride is a monster.”

Magnus cringed as Raphael referred to Camille as _his bride._ “Why are you bleeding?”

“She asked me if the dress looked OK, so I told her: ‘No. You look like an overweight non-virgin, and I really don’t want to be here.’ So she threw a knife at my arm. Most of the time she has a very bad aim.” Raphael started wiping the remainder of blood on his arm; it looked drier and darker than Magnus expected it to be. “Good luck getting married to that!”

Magnus rolled his eyes and considered stabbing Raphael.

“You’re dodging a real bullet,” Raphael smirked. “Camille is _crazy_. But so in Alexander in a way, he has been singing and having in-depth conversations with animals since he was a child.”

Magnus blushed at the image of a young Alexander singing to animals melted Magnus’ heart. If anyone else did it, he assumed they were weird or different, but it was cute when Alexander done it.

“ _The army will be blending in with the wedding guests during the ceremony,”_ Raphael spoke in hushed whispers in case there were any spies nearby. _“All you need to do is act casual. When the vows are exchanged, then the army will rise.”_

“What about…?” He didn’t say Alexander, but Raphael apparently knew who he was talking about.

“He will hide in the bushes until it’s time. Try _not_ to think too much about it, someone will know something is wrong and that is the last thing we want to happen.”

Magnus thought of Alexander and how much he wanted to hold him in his arms, press his lips against his forehead, and tell him that everything will be OK. His heart would ache if he never got the chance to tell Alexander exactly how much he meant to him, or if he could never hold his hands one last time. _He is my first and only love; I don’t want to love anyone else._

“You need to finish getting ready.”

“I am ready,” Magnus announced.

“Well, you look awful. It may be a fake wedding but I assumed you would dress better.”

_Where is a knife where you need one?_

There was a small part of Magnus that wanted to kill Raphael, but if he did, then he would be killing the only person that Alexander had in his life. He was _very_ tempted to shove glitter down his throat until he eventually choked, but that would be a huge waste of glitter.

“Thanks.”

Raphael gave him a sideways grin. “I don’t really like you, not one bit. But if you make Alexander happy, then I’ll tolerate you if I have to.” Magnus widened his arms and pulled the frozen Raphael in for a tight hug. Apparently Raphael had never hugged before; it took him a while to eventually return the hug.

 

“Arrows?”

“Check.” Alec only had a handful, but he knew better than to waste arrows. He had never killed an animal, let alone a human, but he knew the trick: an arrow to the heart, and one to the throat to be safe.

“Bow?” Jace asked?

Alec waved it in the air. “What good is a bow without an arrow?”

Jordan twirled one of Alec’s arrow in his hands as he looked lost in thought. “Why is your boyfriend marrying your mom again?”

“Step-mother,” corrected Alec, he gently took the arrow from Jordan and put it in the pile with others. “And he isn’t my boyfriend.”

“So, do you just stick your tongue down everyone’s mouth and ride him like a pony?”

“IZZY!”

A devilish smile formed on her angelic face. “I had to use the bathroom and I saw you and Magnus playing saddle up.”

Jace and Lily jumped off the sofa and looked as if they were covered in fleas.

“We _do_ anything.”

“By the sounds of it, you did everything mom.”

“Clary!” Magnus only kissed Alec a handful of times before leaving, they were good, _long_ kisses that sort of got to Alec’s head. He didn’t know why he decided to climb on top of Magnus, it was probably a heat of the moment thing that both of them regretted.

Simon spoke up, “Why is he marrying her anyway?”

“I have no idea, Simon.” Alec only was capable of thinking about murdering Camille, ever since Magnus suggested the idea he had been even more dedicated to making sure the plan would be performed perfectly. “We need to make sure you guys understand the plan. Jace, pay extra attention.”

“Why me?” Jace asked, his blond hair was in his face.

“Because you lose focus.”

Alec had re-explained the plan in a pace that Jace would be able to understand, all of the dwarves would need to create a distraction so Alec could sneak into the bushes close enough so he would be able to hear everything that is going on. He had been informed by Magnus and Raphael separately that everyone who was fighting alongside Alec would be surrounding the premises, and that they would invade once Alec gave his command.

“Is anybody still confused?”

Seven heads shook. “Great, you guys should go ahead. It’s risky if I’m seen with you.”

“Don’t you have a disguise?” Jordan raised his little hand.

“Just a cloak, but I don’t want to risk you guys getting killed because you’re seen with me. You need to leave _now._ The wedding is starting soon”- Alec grabbed one of his arrows and placed it on his bow, the rest were placed under his hunter-style boots. “And there is a revolution about to start.”

He waited ten minutes after the dwarves left before Alec started to move with military-style grace and combat as he made his way to the perimeter where the wedding between Magnus and Camille took place. He had an arrow constantly placed on the bow in case there was anyone nearby who would inform Camille he was alive. His heart beat louder as he took each step, whenever he thought of all the pain and suffering that was inflicted because of his step-mother, the less guilty he felt about killing her. She was a wicked woman, for lack of a better word, to everyone that had the displeasure of meeting her.

 _She ruined my life,_ a tiny voice spoke in the back of Alec’s head. _And the lives of innocent people just to fulfill her sadistic needs. Killing her will be doing a good thing._

 

Magnus calmed down a bit once he was in the same arms of his best friend Catarina, who he had explained everything to in the first five minutes of their reunion, of course he left out the various times they kissed and anything that would be considered gossip. Catarina was a sorceress, but he was not afraid of her because he had no reason at all to be. If she wanted to turn him into a frog, or shrink him into the size of a pea, then she would have already done it.

“Magnus, you are a lovesick fool.” She was fascinated by a trinket in the oversized tent where Magnus was waiting before the wedding would occur. “This boy… does he feel the same way? I am familiar with unrequited love. And I don’t want you to be strung along.”

Love is such a strong word, especially for Magnus who had a habit for falling too fast too soon. But with Alexander everything felt different. Before he met him, he was literally a lost prince who partied and tried to avoid his problems in any way possible.

“Alexander is the one.”

“Where is he?”

“He’s hiding in the bushes waiting for the ceremony to take place. Speaking of which”- he linked his arm with Catarina’s and grinned. “It may be a fake wedding, but we can still have a good time, can’t we?”

Catarina gave him a wide smirk and linked their arms together. “Show me the food.” They made their way outside and Magnus was taken back at how many people were here. He could not count each individual guest, but he was informed that the entire town was invited. He looked for seven tiny children who had real mommy issues, if he could spot Lily or Maia or Clary then he would know Alexander was nearby.

“There are a lot of people.” Catarina fixed the creases on her bright blue dress. “Will your _boyfriend_ be able to appeal to the masses?”

“He is a Lightwood and very good with his mouth.” Magnus realized how that sentence could hit the ear wrong. “I mean, his words. God, I’m shaking.”

Catarina gave his hands a tight squeeze and pulled him into a private corner. “Everything will be _fine,_ Magnus. Don’t worry about Alec or yourself, just try your best to relax. I have a few potions that may help you relax a little bit.”

He tried his best not to worry about Alexander, even though he was strong and a natural leader, there was a constant fear that Alec would get caught or decide not to go through with it.

“I’ll be fine.” Magnus saw an approaching figure: tall, stubborn and constantly angry. It could only be Raphael.

“I’ve just seen Alexander in one of the bushes. He was so close to getting caught if one of those seven idiot dwarves didn’t keep _looking right at him._ Do they have issues?”

“They all have mother issues, I am sure of that.” Deep down, Magnus had a soft spot for Trace and Sheldon and the other ones, including a redhead named Clary. Alexander kept reminding them of their names, but he was only interested in remembered Alexander’s name.

Catarina looked confused, but Magnus couldn’t really blame her. It was hard to explain that his boyfriend was apparently a mother to seven dwarves with bad mother issues, and they already referred to Magnus as dad. Magnus wasn’t a paternal person, and yet he already had seven children, and he already disliked the blond one called Trace.

Raphael handed Magnus a sharp dagger with the initials RL on it. It took Magnus a second to remember the old king’s name was Robert. “In case you need it. Try not to stain it with blood; it could be worth a lot of gold in case you want to sell it.”

“I’m not going to sell it.”

“Just an option.” Raphael raised both of his hands. “I just thought you should know that the wedding is about to start, and if you’re late for the show, I’m getting my head cut off and I’ll haunt you forever.”

Catarina gave Magnus an encouraging smile and nod. “If anything goes wrong I’ll create a distraction.”

“But if they know you’re a sorceress…”

“I’ll be fine, Magnus.” Her smile was almost enough to convince Magnus that she would be alright. Magnus had saved Catarina once after people found out she was a sorceress, and he would be it a million more times if he had to. Magnus watched her walk away from the isolated corner and into the masses of wedding guests.

Raphael looked completely disinterested during the entire wedding preparation, even though Magnus was not looking forward to it either, Raphael kept making snide comments about ‘the virgin wearing white’ and repeatedly asking why Camille couldn’t marry someone age appropriate: Magnus was _far_ too young, and Robert was ten years older than her. Magnus had grown to like Raphael despite the many hours he spent making Magnus wish he would slowly lose his hearing.

There was a brief moment of silence before Raphael spoke, “Camille deserves everything she is getting. So don’t feel guilty.”

“Bad things are supposed to happen to bad people. That’s the basic rules of karma,” Magnus spoke, he turned his head towards Raphael. “Sometimes I wonder why the bad people in the world get rewarded with power and money, and yet the good people suffer.”

“Are you talking about Alexander?”

Magnus didn’t speak, he only nodded. Alexander had told him how cruel was Camille was to him as he was growing up: making him live in an unhealthy environment, isolating him from his only friend, and making him feel disgusting because he loved other men.

“I’m not backing out,” Magnus muttered. “I’m ready to get this over and done with.”

 

Alec heard the church bells ring, the sound of impatient guests, and he could slightly hear Jace complain that everyone assumed he was a child because of his tiny height. He couldn’t stop worrying about the dwarves and Raphael and Magnus. His mind was focusing on a million things at once: _What if there are children there? Does she have an army of her own? Will Jace and the others have my back?_

He peeped out of the bushes and caught a glimpse of Magnus in a plain black suit that even he could look handsome in. Even though Alec couldn’t see his face, he instantly recognized his voice as he walked hand-in-hand with a girl in a blue dress. _It wasn’t Camille._

As the music played _Here Comes the Bride,_ Alec had to look away and duck even further down in the bushes in fear that Camille would somehow spot him, and execute him there and then. He had all of his arrows and his bow stored in a quiver so he could pull it out at a fast speed, “Do you take Camille to be your lawfully wedded bride?”

Alec rose from the bushes and shouted, “Stop the wedding!”

All of the wedding guests, and Camille’s heads turned, as Alec walked towards the aisle with concentration and determination on his face: he was determined to get back his throne, and kill Camille.

“Alexander! You’re alive.” Camille put on a fake smile as she finally looked at Alec. “Oh, thank the heavens. Raphael told us you were dead.”

“Because you _asked_ me to kill him.”

There were murmured gasps and whispers amongst the wedding guests. Camille made a dramatic gasp and placed a hand over where her heart would be. “Alexander, you’re like a son to me, I would _never_ want you dead.”

“Oh, drop the act!” Raphael spoke from the sidelines. “No one believes you, Camille. You’ve lied to the townspeople about using their taxes to ‘expand the army’, when you only used it for yourself. And, you’re lying by wearing that snot-rag of a dress to convince us you’re pure, when in reality, you’ve spent most of your life on your back.”

Alec stiffened a laugh, but Magnus wasn’t hiding his laughter at all. “Magnus! I am your bride and he is insulting me.”

“You are not my bride,” Magnus declared. “Alexander is the one I love, not you.” He pushed his way past Camille and ran towards Alec, his cat-eyes were filled with love and brightness and hope. Alec barely blinked, and Magnus was kissing him with all of the passion in his body. He felt Magnus’ fingertips brush past his neck before Magnus pulled him closer, there was no distance between him and Magnus: beautiful, breath-taking Magnus who had cloud-soft lips that Alec loved to bit down on. They were full-on kissing: with tongue and teeth and touches in between, neither of them cared about the shocked wedding guests nor Camille.

“What is the meaning of this?” Camille started daggers at Alec and Magnus.

“It’s over, Camille.” Alec reached for his bow. “You’ve destroyed Alicante the second you became Queen.”

Camille sneered at Alec and walked towards the young archer boy, her green eyes were now slits. “ _Something_ like you doesn’t deserve to be king. Look at you, Alexander. You’re nothing but a disgusting sodomite.” Alec felt his blood boil, his desire to shoot Camille right in the heart. Magnus sensed his tension and gave his hand a mild squeeze, the urge to kill Camille was still strong, but he had to relax.

“Regardless of what you think I am a Lightwood: by blood _and_ by name. I’m the rightful ruler of Alicante, and I’ll fight for my throne if I have to.”

“What army do you have? My _incompetent_ ex-servant and that love sick fool? I hardly think that counts as an army, stupid child.”

Alec raised his bow and arrow; he heard the numerous battle cries emerge from the area surrounding the wedding. He turned his head to where the fifty, maybe seventy, soldiers stood and waited for his command. “Either you silently walk away, Camille, or we can do this the hard way.”

Magnus turned his head to Raphael and the woman in the blue dress, and nodded. Alec didn’t know what that meant. “It’s your choice.”

“And what if I choose to leave and never come back? You’ll never see me again. I’ll disappear from civilized society, and I’ll never be seen.”

Alec knew a lie when he spotted one. Camille lied so much it was her second nature to do so. “Nice try, Camille, but I am no longer a fool. All of these men will serve me once _I_ reclaim my throne from you. Even if I have to kill you myself, I will get back my throne and be the rightful leader of Alicante.” He reached for an arrow and his bow as quick as he could, despite the false pleas from Camille, he knew what he had to. “Alexander, please, I beg you to spare my life!”

He ignored her and started pulling back his arrow; both of his hazel eyes were focused on where he needed to shoot. Alec took a deep breath before starting to pull it back…

And then, there was a stinging pain right in his heart that could not go away. Dark red blood poured out from his chest, as he pressed his hand close to his heart, he felt dizzy and lightheaded and unable to stand up straight. He felt his head bang against the hard floor, it all happened so fast he could not regain control of his own body. Alec tried to wake up, but his body wasn’t responding.

The last thing he heard was Magnus crying and screaming for him to wake up.


	7. Never Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander (Alec) Lightwood is the Prince of Alicante... at least, he was until his evil stepmother Camille Belcourt attempted to murder the young prince. Now, Alexander lives with seven dwarfs in a tiny cottage outside of Alicante. Every night Alexander thinks of the one person he cannot have: Magnus Bane of Brooklyn. For a man to love another man is punishable in Alicante by immediate death.
> 
> Magnus believes the young boy is dead, and agrees to marry the Evil Queen even though his heart belongs to another. Alec must either fight for his one true love and his throne... or lose the one person he knows is his one true love.

“Alexander, wake up!” Magnus screamed over and over again at the unconscious boy. “You are _not_ dead! Wake up! Alexander, it’s not funny.” He refused to believe that Alexander was dead, _really_ dead. He had been told before he was dead, which was a complete lie. The blood pouring out of him, and the dagger stuck in his heart were not real. _He is not dead,_ Magnus repeated to himself over and over again.

The seven little dwarves had tears in their eyes as they glanced at the wounded Alexander. Trace, the blond one, looked the saddest out of all his tiny friends. Magnus was too emotional to explain to the seven little people that Alec – their apparent mother – was dead.

“Magnus!” Catarina shook him by the shoulders and sadly looked at Alexander. “Breathe.”

He let the tears fall down all at once; they stained his cheeks and the stupid suit he wore to this sham of a wedding. “I can’t… I can’t feel my heart,” Magnus sobbed, his best friend held him close to her. He felt his eyes sting with tears that he tried his best to hold in.

“Magnus don’t let Alexander die in vain. You need to find Camille and kill her yourself.”

“What about Alexander? Could you save him? You… you can bring people back, right? Please bring him back, Catarina.”

She breathed a tiny sigh and gave Magnus a look he knew all too well. “I’ll do whatever I can Magnus. Now, go! She’ll get away.” Magnus remembered the dagger that Raphael gave him before the wedding started, and raced off in the direction that he spotted Camille running in to. Catarina was right about Alexander’s death: if he didn’t kill Camille himself, then Alexander would have died in vain. It would be honoring his memory by murdering the one woman he hated more than anything.

He ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. For a girl in a dress and heeled she was faster than Magnus expected her to be. _She killed Alexander,_ Magnus thought, as he continued running towards the blond-haired demon, he couldn’t stop thinking about Alexander’s death. _It’s her fault he died._

Revenge was on Magnus’ mind and he would kill Camille or dry trying.

He screamed at her as she stopped running, Camille stood with a wide smirk on her face. “What are you so happy about? You killed Alexander!”

“He was in the way of _our_ happiness. We could have been happy!”

“We had nothing,” Magnus spat. He grabbed the Lightwood dagger and held it in his hands. “You love no one but yourself.”

Camille took several steps back with widened eyes. Magnus knew she looked scared and feared for her life, but it didn’t stop him from his mission. “You could have loved me if you tried! Did you feel content spending the rest of your life with that disgusting sodomite?”

“I loved him!”

There was an indiscreet smirk on her face. “I knew that. But I did care for you Magnus, even more than I did for Alexander’s father. We could be happy, if you can forgive me. All it will take is another love potion and you’ll be putty in my hands.”

Magnus pulled the dagger closer to Camille’s icy throat. “What do you mean by _another_ love potion?” He knew the answer before he asked the question: he was tricked into believing he loved Camille because of a stupid love potion, and if he didn’t see Alexander again, then he probably would have been married to her and would genuinely believe he cared for her.

“What Alexander _was…_ and you are will burn in Hell for it.”

“Well, I guess I’ll see you there soon”- Magnus shoved the dagger into Camille’s heart, savoring every moment as he watched Camille struggle for her life and fall to the snowy ground. A disgusting shade of brownish-red blood poured all over ground surrounding her soulless, dead body. Killing Camille wouldn’t bring back Alexander, but at least there was no longer a World with her in it.

 

“I’ll need the dagger that was used to kill Camille with and a piece of Alexander’s DNA. His hair will be fine or some of his blood.”

Magnus obliged and handed it over. Catarina was powerful with magic, despite the fact in was illegal for anyone in the entire country of Alicante to practice magic. “Will it work?”

“Maybe.”

Simon – Magnus kept mistakenly calling him Sheldon – ran up to Catarina and begged, “Please bring our mommy back.” Catarina shot Magnus a look that implied she had no idea what apparently Simon was talking about. “You have to.”

Catarina bent down to all of the dwarves heights and patted their foreheads. “I’ll do what I can to bring your, um, mommy back. But you need to wait outside the room. If too many people stay it will disrupt the spell.”

Raphael escorted the seven confused children out of the bedroom where Magnus was staying.

Magnus grabbed a hold of Alexander’s lifeless hand and held it just like he used to. He silently prayed that he would see one of those hazel eyes again, or one of his hands would make a small movement to let Magnus know that Alexander would be OK. Magnus bent down on his knees and softly kissed Alexander’s red lips for several interrupted seconds. His eyes were shut to stop the tears from coming out. _“You need to wake up, Alexander, not just for me, but for Alicante, for those seven kids of yours, and for yourself.”_

He heard Catarina whisper Magnus’s name to inform him she was about to start the spell.

“What if he doesn’t wake up?” Raphael asked. He sighed and ran his hands through his own hair. “I mean… I _want_ him to wake up, but I’m worried about the worst case scenario.”

Catarina shut her eyes; apparently she could sense Magnus’ awkwardness with the conversation. “We’ll do everything we can.”

Magnus let go of Alexander’s hand and stood next to Catarina, he observed her as she gently pulled the dagger out of his heart and wiped the blood away from it. He looked for any sign of a reaction from Alec: a flinch or a groan or for his pretty hazel eyes to open. That looked painful for Magnus to watch.

“What do you need the dagger I killed Camille for?” Magnus enquired.

“It’s a Lightwood dagger.” Raphael was the one who spoke. “So, it’s valuable to all Lightwoods.”

“I still don’t understand.”

There was a loud gasp, and Magnus’ heart dropped when he saw Alexander press a hand over where his heart was. “Alexander!” Magnus ran to his side and gently grabbed his hands to calm the nervous boy. He mouthed a quick _thank you_ to Catarina, and she widened her eyes.

“No, Magnus, _I didn’t complete the spell._ I don’t even know how he is alive.”

Raphael cleared his throat. “Maybe it had to do with Magnus and his act of necrophilia. Shoving your tongue down Alexander’s throat saved his life.”

“Did you have to put it so crudely?!”Catarina glared at Raphael.

Magnus wasn’t paying attention. He continued running his hands through Alexander’s raven-black hair and silently thanked God or the universe or whomever for brining Alexander back to him. _“Alexander,”_ he whispered softly to the boy.

Alexander let out a small noise from the back of his throat that reminded Magnus of a lost kitten. “What happened?”

“Camille put a dagger in your heart.” Raphael wasn’t the most subtle person in the whole of Alicante, let alone in the entire planet. “She killed you.”

“Am I a ghost?” Alexander looked at himself in horror and shock.

“No,” Magnus reassured the lost prince. “You’re still human.” He wanted to take Alexander in his arms and hold him until they fell asleep, or kiss him until neither of them could breathe. But he had to be patient and careful; there was no doubt in his mind that Alexander would be suffering a lot mentally because of all that Camille put him through. _I kissed you and you woke up,_ Magnus wanted to say, but he couldn’t wrap his head around it. _There was no tongue despite that Raphael thinks._

Catarina tapped Magnus on the shoulder, and he then glanced at Raphael. “He’ll need to get some rest.”

“I…” Alexander barely got his word out. “I want Magnus to stay with me.” He looked right at Magnus as he said it, it felt like Magnus was the only person that he could see.

Magnus didn’t want to say no, he _couldn’t_ say no. “Are you sure that is what you want Alexander?”

He didn’t speak, but he nodded and exchanged quick looks with Raphael and Catarina. They left the room without giving any warnings to Magnus, or saying that they will be available if he needs them.

“Camille…”

“Is dead,” Magnus spoke. “I killed her after she took you away from me.” He was being careful by not standing too close to the bed; he kept his distance to prevent himself from doing something to Alexander that he would not be emotionally ready for. “You’ve got your throne back.”

Alexander’s hazel eyes looked like they were about to close. “What if I’m a bad king, Magnus?”

“You won’t be because I have faith in you.”

There was a brief moment of silence. “You kissed me and I woke up. How is that possible?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Alexander.” He sat on the edge of the bed and flashed Alexander a tiny smile. “I was scared if Catarina couldn’t bring you back so I wanted to give you one last kiss… she pulled out the dagger, and then you woke up.”

Alexander reached for Magnus’ hand and their fingers intertwined. “ _You love me._ ”

“And you must love me or else I wouldn’t have been the reason why you woke up.” He wasn’t trying to force him to say _I love you_ , but he knew that deep down, Alec was in love with him too. He would just need to be patient for a while and not force things.

He watched the blue-eyed boy rest his head on the pillow and signaled for Magnus to sit next to him. Magnus obliged, but kept a small amount of distance between the two boys. Alec was in no mental place for anything more than cuddling. “You should rest.” He rubbed the boy’s dark hair as Alec rested his head on Magnus’ chest. “Get some sleep, Alexander.”

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

“Of course.” Magnus’ eyelids started to feel heavy, but he forced himself to stay awake. “Go to sleep, Alexander.” His fingers were absent mindedly running through Alec’s hair as he drifted off to sleep. Magnus didn’t know exactly when he fell asleep, but he ended up sleeping with the young Prince pressed against his chest and a tiny smile on his face. _This is the man I love, and I never want to lose him. I am not prepared to lose him, not now, not ever._

The seven little children burst into the room and practically attacked Alexander with tight hugs and taking turns kissing him on the cheek. Magnus did not understand why they kept calling him dad, and referred to Alexander as their mother, but he thought it was cute.

“Mommy, you’re all better.” Izzy snuggled in Alec’s arms and gave him a wide hug. “We were so scared, Jace was crying.”

“Shut up.” _Jace, his name is Jace!_

Alexander smiled at Jace, then at Izzy. “Was he a cry baby?”

“The _biggest_ cry baby.” The red-headed one had a wide grin on her face. “He was crying and saying, ‘I want my mommy’, over and over again.”

Jace crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the giggling Clary and Izzy. “You two are the _biggest_ liars on the planet.”

“Jace, you cried,” Lily exclaimed. “People cry when they lose someone they care about. And you cried because you thought Alec was dead.”

Magnus noticed that Alexander was tensing up a bit, so he reached for his hand and gave it a little squeeze to calm him down. “Well, Alec is fine now,” Magnus reassured everyone. “He needs to rest and recover.”

“Will he be going home with us?” Maia asked.

“Guys,” Alexander whispered. “I would _love_ to stay with you guys, but I’m needed in the castle. I’m going to be king so I’ll need to stay here.”

All of the dwarves, including Jace, clung to Alec and begged for him not to go. Magnus could see how much this broke Alec’s heart to tell them all he would not be living with them. They were all attached to him, and he was also attached to them.

“I’m sorry, but you can come and visit any time you like. And I’ll come visit you.” He kissed each one of their foreheads, and tried his best to wipe his tears away without anyone seeing them. Magnus saw how much this was breaking Alec’s heart. They all said their heart-breaking goodbyes, and Alec promise that he would visit them once he was feeling better again.

Magnus linked fingers with Alexander, and kissed him on the cheek, he was too afraid to do anything to passionate. “Do you want me to leave?”

Alec shook his head and moved a loose strand of his black-hair from his face. “I want you to stay, Magnus.”

“For how long?”

There was a tiny smile on Alec’s face. “Maybe… forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue after this, and it will be glorious!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander (Alec) Lightwood is the Prince of Alicante... at least, he was until his evil stepmother Camille Belcourt attempted to murder the young prince. Now, Alexander lives with seven dwarfs in a tiny cottage outside of Alicante. Every night Alexander thinks of the one person he cannot have: Magnus Bane of Brooklyn. For a man to love another man is punishable in Alicante by immediate death.
> 
> Magnus believes the young boy is dead, and agrees to marry the Evil Queen even though his heart belongs to another. Alec must either fight for his one true love and his throne... or lose the one person he knows is his one true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this is the epilogue and the final chapter to the Snow White Magnus and Alec love story. I had so much fun writing it and recieving lovely feedback and kudos from all of you!

*Two years later.*

Being able to hold Magnus’ hand in public as they walked through the streets of Alicante together was one of the best things Alec could have ever asked for. He was scared about how the townspeople would view his relationship with another man, but there were no uprising or rebellions or protests for Alec to be burned at the stake along with other people who done unspeakable things.

For the first time in many years, Alec was happy. Magnus helped him out of his shell and told him that smiling can be a wonderful thing to do. The townspeople loved him more than they ever loved Camille: the way he dedicated himself to abolishing the ridiculous tax rates in Alicante, making sorcery legal to practice as long as it was used to heal instead of harm, and he made it legal for people of the same sex to marry.

“My boyfriend is the king.” Magnus was a little bit smug, he was proud of Alec and all he had achieved. “If we ever got married… would that make me your queen?”

“Technically you would be a king-consort.”

Magnus glanced sideways at Alec; they continued walking through the busy streets of Alicante with goofy, lovesick smiles on both of their faces. “So, you’ve thought about marriage.”

“Maybe,” Alec answered. “When I was pretty much isolated I thought about a lot of things. I also thought about getting my own pet cow so I can make my own cheese.”

Magnus snickered and gave Alec a quick peck on the lips. “You’re adorable.”

A tiny blond with button-shaped eyes approached Alec and Magnus; she held a bouquet of flowers and presented them to the couples. “Thank you for letting my mommies get married,” she smiled at Alec. “The mean queen didn’t want them to.”

Alec bent down and kissed the top of the girl’s head, and his heart warmed up a little bit. “Where are your mommies?”

“Over there.” One of the girls had similar features to Magnus: curved eyes, hair which resembled the night sky, and a delicate chin. The other girl had striking white-gold hair that rested on her shoulders, just like her wife, she was also small-framed.

“Your Royal Majesty.” The girl with the darker hair curtsied as a sign of respect to Alec. He hadn’t gotten used to people bowing or curtsying when they met him. “I am Aline.” The shorter girl smiled, she smiled at the blond woman. “And this is my wife, Helen.”

Alec gave them a smile and shook their hands. “Just call me Alec.”

“Alec,” Helen repeated. “Thank you for allowing Aline and I to get married. We’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

“Everyone deserves happiness regardless of who they love.” He glanced sideways at Magnus who he had already seen laughing and playing with Helen and Aline’s child. “Your daughter is precious.”

Helen smile at Aline, then at the adorable toddler child that was trying to touch the glitter in Magnus’ hair. “We found her abandoned as a baby.”

“We raised her as our own for six years after our family disowned us for being together. Nora is the most precious thing in our life, and we are happy she will live in a world that accepts more couples like you and Magnus.” Alec was grateful that children in the current generation would live in a world where there were no limitations to people who were gay or lesbian. All the laws that were passed to discriminate same-sex couples were gone. “You and Magnus make a lovely couple, might I add.”

Alec blushed as he glanced at Magnus’ direction. Seeing Magnus so paternal and playful made him love him even more. “Magnus is a complicated person, but I love him.”

“He’s very sparkly,” noted Helen.

Alec snickered under his breath. “He likes glitter a bit too much.”

Magnus and the little girl waved at Alec, and he couldn’t help put picture what the future had for Alec and Magnus. He wondered if they would ever get married, or have a child that they could call their own. Alec wanted a whole future with Magnus, and he knew where to start.

 

“Dios, Alexander! Can you tell your glittery boyfriend to stop throwing that nonsense all over my clothes? He’s been doing immature pranks for months.”

Alec sighed at one of Magnus’ famous, yet immature, pranks against Raphael. The fight started when Raphael accidentally threw some of Magnus’ glitter out, he assumed the half-empty container was meant to be thrown out. And in result of that, Magnus slipped Raphael a potion that made him grow hooves.

“I’ll talk to him about it.”

“All I hear you saying to him is, ‘ride me’, over and over again. The walls are very thin, Alexander. And there is no way in Heaven I can forget that.”

Alec turned a million shades of red and threw a soft pillow at Raphael.

“How many times must I suffer by hearing you two play _horse_ and _guy who gets turned on by horse?”_

“We haven’t done anything.” Not that it was any of Raphael’s business, but Raphael was a nosey person who would not shut up. “Magnus is patient with me and respects my limits.”

“Or does the horse have issues entering the stable? Please don’t tell me you have a horse fetish Alexander, because that is _really_ disturbing. And I refuse to go horse riding with you!”

“Leave!” Alec threw another one that hit Raphael right on the face. “Or at least _shut up_ , for once in your life. I needed to talk to you about something important.”

“If it’s about your sparkly boyfriend…”

“It is, actually. But it is nothing to do with sex _or_ horses, so get your mind out of the gutter.” Alec fiddled with his pockets and showed Raphael his father’s old wedding ring: it was simple wedding band, not too fancy, aside from the few diamonds and golden material; it would look plain to someone like Magnus who bathed in glitter. “I’m going to ask Magnus to marry me, and I’m going to need your help to make sure the proposal is perfect.”

Raphael glanced at the ring and then at Alec. Alec was so serious about getting married to Magnus and spending as many years as he could with him. He knew what love was the second he laid eyes on Magnus: the beautiful prince of Brooklyn who opened his heart to love so quickly.

“When are you proposing?”

“Tonight when the moon is out.” He remembered Magnus saying how much he loved seeing the full moon appear, especially the way it reflected on Alec’s face. “In the palace gardens, so could you help me with a few things, it will need to be perfect.”

“Okay… so how many horses do you need for this _extravagant_ proposal?”

 

Alec was so nervous about the proposal he may have drunk his glass of wine a bit too quickly, he blamed it on his extreme thirst, but he felt unable to keep any type of food or drink down. Raphael, along with the kitchen staff, had helped Alec prepare a romantic meal for him and Magnus to eat. Alec ate the food a bit too fast and was nearly dizzy from the wine.

Magnus reached over the small table and gave Alec’s own hand a small squeeze. “You’re shaking.”

“I’m just a bit cold,” Alec lied. He was a tiny bit cold, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. “Don’t worry; it’s just a bit chilly.”

Magnus leaned against the table and kissed Alec delicately under the moonlight sky. Kissing Magnus was something Alec had struggled a bit getting used to: Magnus was the first, only, and last person he would ever kiss as long as he was alive. Alec’s eyelashes fluttered open when they broke apart, a love-sick smile was on the young king’s face. “I feel a bit warmer now.”

“I bet you do.” His boyfriend winked a glittery eye at him. “You’ve been busy today with all of the townspeople; they all love you, Alexander.”

He had not gotten used to how much the citizens of Alicante loved and respected Alec as the first openly-gay king of Alicante, even people who weren’t gay still respected him and told him he was brave and beautiful and brilliant. “You looked happy with that child; seeing you being all paternal made me smile a bit.”

“You look maternal when those seven children of yours come and visit. Especially around Jace, he is a lot of trouble for someone so tiny. You’re like a mother to all of them, Alexander: the way you play with them, and comfort them, and tell stories to help them sleep.”

Alec smiled at the memory of tucking all of the seven little boys and girls into bed, giving each one of them kisses on the forehead and watching them sleep peacefully. “They’re like a family to me.” He looked right into Magnus’ cat eyes and smiled. “And I want to start a family with you, Magnus Bane.” Alec got down on one knee and took Magnus’ right hand. “You have stolen my heart the second we met. From the first moment I met you, I knew that you are the only person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. We’ve been through so much together, but that didn’t stop me from loving you. It made me love you so much more than I ever thought I would be able to love another man. Magnus Bane”- Alec pulled out his father’s old wedding ring from his shirt pocket and presented it to Magnus. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, Alexander. A million times, yes.” Magnus lifted Alec up from the ground and kissed him until he could no longer breathe. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling his _fiancé_ closer and smiling in-between the kisses they shared.

“Your ring,” Alec breathed out. He kissed Magnus’ hand before sliding the ring onto his finger and kissing Magnus’ jawline. “It was my dad’s.”

“Are you sure you want me to have it?”

Alec had never been surer of anything. “Of course I do, Magnus. I _love_ you and want to spend my entire life with you.”

“I was wondering if you would ever propose, Alexander. I mean, we have been together two years and most couples are engaged after a year.” He blushed as Magnus took a soft hold of his hands and kissed them. “You’re a hopeless romantic and I love that about you.”

Alec blushed under Magnus’ touch, as Magnus pulled him close and kissed him with so much teasing and passion and desire. He found his hands under Magnus’ shirt, near where his underwear rested, and traced his fingers along Magnus’ caramel-colored skin as they kiss. “We should get to bed,” Alec whispered, his voice was as seductive as he could possibly make it. “We can celebrate there.”

Magnus reacted with a flashy grin and bit down on Alec’s soft lips. “Sounds like a plan to me, Alexander.”

 

Neither Alec nor Magnus had been fully intimate with each other or with other people. They were each other’s first lovers which put a lot of pressure on both of them to make sure their first time was perfect and everything went off without a hitch. Magnus apparently sensed that Alec was nervous, so he grabbed the bottle of wine and the two glasses before they went to their bedroom.

They started off slowly by exchanging open-mouthed kisses; each one was a perfect combination of tongue, lips and teeth. Alec had more control during the kisses, whilst Magnus was more submissive and allowed Alec to take charge since he was the most nervous out of the couple. _“Your shirt,”_ Alec breathed. “Let me undress you, Magnus.”

Alec disentangled himself from Magnus and witnessed Magnus sit on his knees. Their eyes met as Alec started to slowly unbutton the loose shirt that Magnus had worn today. As each button came undone, Alec was amazed how beautiful Magnus’ golden-colored skin was. He was beautiful when he was fully clothed, but when his skin was exposed, he looked like an exotic angel that fell in Alec’s bed. “You’re beautiful, Magnus.”

“Oh, _Alexander,_ ” Magnus purred his lover’s name. He tilted his head back as Alec kissed and licked a trail down from the top of Magnus’ chest, and then down to where Magnus’ pants rested. Alec didn’t ask before removing his _fiancé_ ’s – he loved the way it sounded in his head – pants, and then his own.

He climbed on top of Magnus and teased him by slowly unbuttoning his own shirt; each button took more time to undo then the previous one. _“I want to ride you.”_ Alec pressed his lips against Magnus’ Adam’s apple and kissed it.

“I must have done something in my past life to be rewarded like that.”

Alec smiled and pressed his lips against Magnus’, he kissed him whilst moving his body against Magnus’ hips, he could feel Magnus’ body harden and tense up a little bit. _“Oh, God!”_ Alec felt a bit mischievous as he moved at a slower pace; his behind felt something hard press up against him as he continued riding Magnus. _“Alexander.”_ Magnus’ voice was nearly a plea for Alec to make love to him and end the never-ending tempting and teasing. _“I want you, right now.”_

“Not yet, Magnus.” He bent down and kissed Magnus right on the lips. Alec slipped his tongue in Magnus’ mouth and deepened the kiss between them. He needed, wanted and craved Magnus with every inch of his body. Alec pressed his hands on Magnus’ chest and continued riding him not caring whether if anyone would hear them, or in case anyone would walk in on their private moment together.

“Do you want to… be _in charge_?”

Alec didn’t know how to answer that. The majority of the times Alec and Magnus were having passionate kissing sessions, Alec was mostly the one on top with a pleading Magnus underneath him. There were times when they switched, but it was an unwritten rule that Alec was the one who had control during their steamy love sessions. “We can always switch next time.”

Magnus grinned at Alec. “I like it when you’re on top. You can be bossy.”

“No, I’m not.”

“I’m supposed to bow down for the king anyway.” Magnus gave Alec a small peck before turning on his front. Alec was so tempted by Magnus’ perfect body. He wasn’t a big believer in perfection, but Magnus changed his opinion on a lot of things.

“If you want to stop just say so.”

“Alexander, I _want_ this. The first time people make love can be very scary, and since the two of us have never done this before it could put a lot of pressure on us. We just need to relax, OK? I know I’m not going to regret making love to you, the man I love, Alexander Lightwood.”

“I love you too, Magnus Bane, so much more than words could say.” Alec left a delicate kiss on Magnus’ neck, enough to calm whatever nerves and doubts he had in his own mind about their first time. Alec wanted his first time to be perfect, but as long as he lost it to Magnus, it already would be.

 

_He looks so cozy when he is asleep._ Alec glanced at the sleeping Magnus who was barely covered by the thin purple blanket wrapped around the couple’s body. They both fell asleep after a few moments of their passionate love making session the previous night. Alec could never forget the way Magnus’ eyes had an extra sparkled in their eyes as they made love, or the way his body loosened as Alec ran his pinky finger across Magnus’ delicate body.

Magnus made adorable noises in his sleep that reminded Alec of their passionate and intimate lovemaking session last night. Alec blushed at the memory of last night and bent down to kiss his fiancé on the lips. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“ _Very_ well, thank you for asking.” Magnus reached for Alexander’s hand kissed each one of his fingers. “I could do with a few more hours of sleep though, Alexander.”

“We don’t have time to be lazy Magnus. I have a kingdom to rule, and we need to start planning our wedding if you want it to be perfect.” Alec opened up his wardrobe – Magnus and he agreed that they should have separate wardrobes since they both had different tastes – and got changed into something simple: a pair of black pants and a long-sleeved shirt that covered the marks that Magnus had given him last night. He could feel Magnus’ gaze on him as he done his best to make his hair look less scruffy. Now that Alec was the king, he needed to be serious. “Get changed Magnus, unless you want to walk around Alicante naked.”

“That is tempting.”

“You do know all of the dwarves are coming?”

Magnus made a displeased sound before getting out of the bed. “I thought we would get the day to ourselves.”

“Magnus, we did that yesterday. And I can’t cancel on them; they’re like my family too. Plus, I worry about how Jace would survive without me. The others are fine on their own, but Jace is a different type of special.” Alec kissed the top of Magnus’ forehead and beamed at him. “I promise that I’ll make sure we have our _private_ time as much as we can. Is that OK?”

“Of course.”

“Good, now you get dressed while I talk to Raphael.” Alec mentally cursed himself for not doing what Raphael asked him to do. “Oh, and please stop playing pranks on him. I’ve seen him cut a chicken’s head off with a shoe, so try not to irritate him that much.”

Magnus shouted, “No promises,” as Alec left the room, and he started to laugh under his breath.

 

“I would ask you how the proposal went, but judging by the mark on your neck and the very disturbing language that came from the bedroom, I think the question has already been answered.”

“A bee stung me,” Alec lied. “There are bees all over the place.”

“Dios, Alexander, if you and your glittery fiancé are going to mentally scare me, at least ask if his sorceress friend is willing to erase my memory of hearing you two engage in horse play!”

“Don’t scare the deer.” Alec cradled the shaking baby deer in his arms and gave it a tiny smile. “Uncle Raphael is cranky sometimes, but he loves you.”

Raphael stood frozen for a few minutes, eventually he said, “I would only love that thing for dinner!”

“Raphael! This is a baby deer with a wounded leg, be nice to your nephew.”

“No.” He shook his head and rolled his eyes, not caring about the innocent baby deer that looked right into Raphael’s dark eyes. “If you wanted to talk to me about that stupid deer, then I am going to leave.”

Alec ruffled the baby deer’s head and cradled it close to his chest. “How long have we known each other?”

“Pretty much since you started talking to animals; I think you were a few months old.”

“Anyway,” Alec spoke. “Obviously my mom died when I was a baby, and my dad died so long ago. The point is… I kind of need someone to give me away at the wedding, and since you’re the only sort of family I have, I wanted to ask you if you would do it.”

Raphael tried his best not to smile, but Alec saw it before Raphael went back to his typical self. “Did the birds or the deer not want to give you away?”

“Well, I could ask them…”

“Fine, I’ll do it!” Raphael had a tiny bit of excitement in his voice, but Alec didn’t want to annoy Raphael and risk him hurting the little baby deer. “Do all guys get given away at weddings or are you the wife?”

Alec’s mouth dropped so low at what Raphael just asked him. Raphael was too blunt and had no boundaries when asking personal questions.

“Alec!” His heart swelled up a bit as he saw Magnus approaching him with seven tiny boys and girls walking with him. “They have been asking for you for the past four minutes.”

Raphael gave Alec a pat on the shoulder. “I’m going to go and give you all some time with your… um, children.” He glanced at the seven dwarves, gave them each a second-long hug and went.

“So”- Magnus bent down to all of the little ones’ heights. “Alec and I have some big news to tell all of you.”

“Did he adopt the deer?” Clary asked.

Alec stroked the little deer and kissed its tiny nose. “The poor baby lost its mommy and he can’t walk properly. I couldn’t just leave him to die.”

“But you’re _our_ mommy!” Jace pouted his lips. “And I’m cuter than the deer.”

“Jace, be nice.” Magnus ruffled the little blond boy’s hair and smirked. “And no, Alexander and I didn’t adopt the deer.” Alec took a seat down on the grass next to Magnus and held his hand. “We have big news that we wanted to share with all of you: last night, I asked Magnus to marry me and he said yes. We’re getting married.”

They all beamed and cuddled the couple, smothering them with kisses all over their cheeks and clinging to them as tight as possible. “Can we come?” Lily asked.

Magnus ruffled Lily’s hair and grinned at Alec. “Do you want these seven little monkeys at our wedding, Alexander?”

“Of course I do.” Alec couldn’t say no to the little dwarves, he loved all of them too much and couldn’t bear being away from them. “Magnus and I will need to plan it, but we want Maia, Lily, Clary and Izzy to be flower girls. And Jordan and Simon can hold the rings.”

“What about me?” Jace gave Alec his puppy-dog eyes and whimpered.

“I want you to be my best man.” Alec and Jace didn’t get off to the best start, but he knew that Jace was putting on a front where he didn’t care about anyone but himself. They had gotten closer since Alec was king, and he was always a tiny bit more protective of Jace. “And this _doesn’t_ mean you’re my favorite, I love all of you equally.” He glanced at the nodding Jordan and Simon.

“On a completely unrelated issue,” Izzy spoke. “Why is your neck all red?”

 

*Nine months later.”

When Magnus and Alec got married, the whole of Alicante were able to witness the two get married near the wishing well where they first met. They had a lot to compromise on, but eventually Magnus agreed to let Alec invite the animals that lived in the woods, and Alec in return allowed Magnus to wear his brightly-colored tie that made his cat-eye stand out against the dark tuxedo.

It was the first same-sex wedding between any members of the Lightwood family; all of the previous kings had a queen by his side. Instead, Alec had Magnus – beautiful, exotic Magnus who stood by Alec and never gave up on him even when things were different and complicated between the couple, but it was worth fighting for.

The local priest agreed to perform the wedding, Alec wanted to use Father Fell since he was the same priest that performed his parents’ wedding.

Izzy, Clary, Lily and Maia did a great job as flower girls by sprinkling the aisle entirely with bright red and white rose petals. Magnus picked matching lilac dresses for the girls, the same shade of lilac that the pageboys, Raphael and Jace had on their ties. Raphael tried his best not to show emotion, but Alec caught his smiling and crying and laughing a handful of times. He promised that if Alec told anyone then he would regret it, but Alec knew at heart that Raphael was someone with human feelings. Jace and Alec stood on Alec’s side of the aisle, and Catarina stood on Magnus’ side with a sleeping baby in her arms.

Father Fell went on about how God loves everyone regardless of the color of their skin, their gender, or whether they liked boys or girls or both. In Magnus’ case it was both. He asked Magnus, and then Alec, to repeat after him and recite their vows.

They ended with an, “I do,” and a family-friendly kiss at the end when they were told to kiss their husband.

Alec bent down and scooped the sleeping baby Max from Catarina’s arms. They could never reveal that the baby was secretly created by Catarina as a wedding present for the couple. Baby Max Lightwood-Bane had Alec’s blood-red lips and cheeks, but, the month-old baby had a hint of Magnus in him whenever his cat-eyes opened and he done an innocent smile. His skin color was a combination of Alec’s snowy complexion, and Magnus’ golden skin tone. Alec liked to think that Max was more like Magnus: the two of them were very mischievous when they were together. “Ayah and I got married, baby Max.” He smiled as the child cooed in his arms. Magnus had Indonesian roots from his mother, and Alec had taught it upon himself to learn a few words.

“You guys make a cute couple.” Catarina widened her smile. “And I want to be able to babysit by future Godchild whenever I can.”

Magnus rubbed baby Max’s belly and smiled at his best friend. “I can’t thank you enough for this precious little bundle of joy.”

“You guys deserve it.” Catarina gave the happy, newlyweds a kiss on the cheek, and smiled once more at the sleeping baby. “I’ll miss you, my special little guy. Your daddy and ayah will spoil you and love you so much.” Alec felt a tear roll down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away and passed baby Max to Magnus. Catarina waved at the two before leaving Magnus and Alec to be alone with baby Max.

“I didn’t think I could be this happy.” Alec pressed a kiss on baby Max’s tiny hand, it fit around Alec’s pinky finger so perfectly. “When I was little and I was coming to terms with who I was, I thought I would spend the rest of my life alone and miserable… but then I met you, Magnus. And I thank God for what you and I will always have. I’ll always love you and baby Max until God takes me away from you which won’t be for a long time.”

Magnus kissed Alec for as long as he could, then baby Max started to cry and they both smiled a little bit. “You, little man, are mischievous. You never let daddy and I play horsey.”

“Magnus! The baby doesn’t need to know about what we do.”

“He won’t remember that, baby Max is only a month old. I don’t remember what my parents said when I was a month old.”

Alec laughed and dealt with the crying baby Max. “You’re going to screw up our child.”

“You still love me.” Magnus stuck out his tongue, and then stuck it back in when Alec rolled his eyes. “And you’re stuck with me for a long time, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane.”

“I like the sound of that. Magnus _Lightwood-_ Bane.” Alec had no idea how long forever for them would be: ten, twenty, fifty years. All he wanted was to spend as long as humanly possible with his one true love and baby Max… and Alec wouldn’t want anything else except that.


End file.
